Don't ResistSeducing Miss Babcock
by EspoirDio
Summary: A huge new M project, featuring the rather famous "kitchen,closet,stairway,limo". Starts off slow, but once it gets going, it is good!Written by negs and myself!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello folks!;) Seeing as I didn't upload chapter 5 more my story tonight...(coz quite frankly I didn't have the time to finish it!) I thought I'd give you something lighter and more erotic instead!;) This story is a project of negschainsaw's and mine, that developed from a roleplay we've been doing for the past couple of nights...in which we stayed up till 2/3 in the morning. (so review!lol) It started off as an exploration into the whole "kitchen,closet, stairway,limo" ...situation...but now it's not really set in Season 6, because we generally enjoy the whole process of getting them together in the first place. ;) However, the above mentioned locations will be featured. This first chapter is still relatively harmless, but the next one will be about Maxwell's desk! So yes, this is just one giant M! (so TripleL, I expect at least some comments from you!lol) Sooo, leave us some reviews and then I can get the next chapter out to you, seeing as it's already written!;) This is also dedicated to my butler in crime ;) thank you for sharing this crazy adventure with me night after night!:)**

**negs=Niles**

**me=C.C.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are ours...we just enjoy playing with them, indicated by the huge amount of time we spend discussing them...lol**

Chapter 1:

C.C. Babcock rang the doorbell on an ordinary day which would soon turn out to be anything but boring. Niles, the butler, stopped dusting the lamp and went to open the front door.

"You can put the cloth away and stop pretending to work. It's only me." she greeted haughtily, her evil cackle filling the air.

"Well, as you know, Mr. Sheffield isn't here so you don't have to pretend either." he replied, glaring and shut the door in her face.

Not being a patient person at all, C.C. roughly threw the door open again so that it hit the wall with bang, causing the startled butler to back away a bit.

"How dare you slam the door in my face?" she yelled, building herself up to her full height "Maxwell should've fired you long ago, but I guess he just felt sorry...seeing as nobody else wants you."

"Oh, so we do have something in common." Niles commented.

"Swine!" C.C. said in a low voice, walking past him and into the office.

The butler smirked at his newest victory, while admiring her backside and her beauty, even when angry. C.C., meanwhile, slammed the office door shut firmly and paced up and down the room until she had calmed down a little. Finally she slipped off her heels and settled down on her usual spot on the green loveseat, feet tugged under her butt. She extracted a pair of reading glasses from her briefcase along with a number of scripts and began to read. Niles entered the office only minutes later, carrying a tray with some refreshments, but she ignored him and eyed the script over the top of her reading glasses, which had slid down the bridge of her nose.

"Coffee or tea?" Niles asked politely.

"Tea..." she said, absent-mindedly.

He nodded to himself and began to fill her cup. Soon, however, he got distracted by her smile that showed a definite appreciation of the dialogue she was reading, and so he didn't notice the overflowing cup until the liquid burned his hands.

"Ouch!"

C.C. looked up at the sound, pushing the glasses to rest on the crown of her head.

"Aren't you good for anything?" she snapped tersely, pulling the cup out of his hand and slamming it down on the table.

"Shit!" he cursed, blowing cool air on his fingers which were of an angry red colour.

"Don't just stand there, hold them under cold water or something!" she ordered, trying to hide her concern.

As he scrambled off to do so, she poured herself a fresh cup and sat back down again, trying to find the last line of the script that she read. But her thoughts kept returning to the butler and his extraordinary behaviour. A little while later he walked back into the office, to clean up the mess, three fingers of his hand covered in a plaster. C.C. caught this and frowned.

"What?" he asked, seeing her looking at him.

"Just wondering what you're going to destroy next." she said, trying to cover up.

Upon receiving this answer he just glared at her and crawled under the desk to clean there. Despite her best efforts she couldn't help but check out his ass and flinched when her glasses noisily dropped to the floor. Niles jumped, startled and hit his head on the desk hard, crying out in pain. She felt guilty for causing him pain, but used the opportunity to pick up the glasses and pretended that nothing had happened. But when she heard his curse and saw that blood was sticking to his hand, she blew all caution to the wind and jumped to her feet.

"Oh my God, Niles, sit down before you hurt yourself more."

"Don't worry, Miss Babcock, I'm sure it's just a small wound." he calmed her, surprised at her concern.

"I said: sit down!" she firmly ordered and he complied.

She briefly left the room to get a cool cloth and then knelt down beside him and gently dabbed at the wound.

"It's not deep..." she muttered, more to herself.

He still couldn't quite believe her reaction to the entire situation, but remained where he was. C.C. kept his head steady, by placing one hand against his cheek, his chin resting in the crook of her arm and her breasts were pressing against his left arm and part of his shoulder. Trying not to think about how aroused she was making him feel, he instead focused on the throbbing of his wound and hissed a bit in pain.

"I'd put a plaster on it, but when you pull it off, it'd pull out your hair...and you have so little of that as it is." she commented and stopped cleaning, but remained where she was.

When he failed to reply she grew very concerned, she couldn't know that he was merely mesmerised by her actions and touch.

"What? No come-back? Did you really hit your head that hard?"

"Well, I thought I was the only one who hit his head." he managed pathetically and she got up and sat back down on the couch.

"Don't you have something to dust?"

He stood up a bit unstable and rubbed his shoulders. "Thank you." And with that he left the room, leaving a now deeply concerned C.C. behind.

"Stupid man..."

* * *

Once in the kitchen he tried to overcome his dizziness and instead busied himself preparing a meal for the both of them. Once he was done with preparing a soup and some tosti's, he walked back into the office and smiled softly, when he found the blonde asleep on the couch.

"Miss Babcock...Miss Babcock, wake up." he called and her eyes fluttered open.

"What do you want?" she snapped, hating to have been caught in a weak moment.

"I was wondering if you want dinner?" he asked politely.

"Yes, I suppose I could do with some food..." she said, after some consideration.

"Alright, I'll go and fill up your bowl with some kibble." he smirked, leaving the office.

"Should've seen that one coming..." she muttered, rolling her eyes.

C.C. took her time to organise the files and, leaving her heels on the floor, she walked downstairs to find that the dining room table had been completely set up for one person. She sat down, lifting up a spoon and strummed her fingers against the table expectantly, but set it back down again when he didn't return. A couple of minutes later Niles entered with a ladle to dish out the soup.

"Why's the table set for only one person?" she asked, confusedly.

"I don't know, do you expect someone?" he shrugged.

"I..." she began, looking down at her plate, feeling like a fool "keep forgetting that Maxwell isn't here."

"Yes well, no such luck, Babs." he said, turning around, frustrated at getting his hopes up.

She sighed and began to pour the soup onto her plate and upon taking the first bite she moaned in pleasure, which caused Niles to blush as he quickly retreated into the kitchen. C.C. polished off the delicious meal very fast and headed into the kitchen, a remainder of soup still lingering in the corner of her mouth.

"Do you have any more?"

"You ate the whole bowl?" he asked, just about to pop a soup-drenched tosti into his mouth.

"You're eating here by yourself?" she questioned, ignoring his remark.

"Yes, with who should I be dining? And I always eat by myself." he explained, placing 2 tostis on her plate and pointing at his own mouth he added "You have something..."

"With no-one of course. It's just that you usually don't care about the rules like a good domestic, so naturally I was surprised." she answered, trying to wipe the soup away but missing it.

"It's still there," he said, pointing with his fingers again.

"Well, the food's excellent." C.C. complimented, now furiously wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Wait," he softly said, rubbing the soup away and allowing his thumb to linger for a second.

She blushed in embarrassment and found herself lost in his eyes.

"I better um..." she mumbled pathetically and pointed over her shoulder "go..."

He nodded at her suggestion and placed his thumb in his mouth to remove the soup, carefully watched by C.C.'s light-blue eyes.

"Thanks for the...soup." she finished, tearing her gaze away.

"I just gave you a tosti...not soup." he corrected with a slight grin and sat back down at the table.

She opened and closed her mouth, seeing as she had no idea what to say and left the room in a hurry.

* * *

A little while later when C.C. had started working again, the telephone rang.

"Sheffield Productions, C.C. Babcock speaking." she answered "Yes...oh hello Mr. Williams, always a pleasure to hear from you. Yes...yes...oh no, I can assure you there's nothing...I see...yes of course...I understand." And with that she hung up muttering "You fake son of a bitch.", resting her head in her hands.

Niles too had heard the phone ring and entered the room in time to hear the end of the conversation.

"Was that Mr. Sheffield?"

"No, that was Mr. Williams, the backer. He just pulled out of our show..." she said, looking up at him through a curtain of dishevelled hair.

"Why?"

"Some stupid excuse...about rumours that the show would fail and...I stopped listening..." she sighed, rising to her feet and poured two glasses of Whiskey, handing one to Niles.

"Um...thanks," he said a bit uncertainly, took the glass and sipped on the amber liquid "what are you going to do now?"

"Drink." she stated matter-of-factly, chucking it all down and taking a seat on the green couch.

"Now there's a surprise," he muttered dryly.

"Keep drinking, rubber maid." she said dismissively, refilling her glass "I like you better with your mouth closed."

"That's because you haven't seen my mouth in action yet." he tossed out, only realising too late what he had just said.

"Technically I have..." she smiled, raising her glass to him in a mock toast.

"Oh so you do remember that?" he asked, toasting with her "I thought that your hangover cleared the memory from your alcohol soaked brain."

"No...and trust me, I've tried," she admitted, gulping down the rest of her whiskey "but the memory is as annoyingly persistent as the person involved."

"Same here, Babs." he said, emptying his glass as well and grimacing as it burned his throat.

"Now I'll probably have to work all night." she sighed.

"What if we enjoy the evening for a bit? Relax and then you can work," he suggested, his bravery clearly whiskey-induced.

"I doubt that I can relax..." she said, massaging her shoulders.

He nodded and set his glass down on the ground.

"Of course you can," and he began to massage her shoulders "just relax and don't think about your problems. "

"That's easy for you to say," she ranted "this is so typical! Maxwell gets to enjoy a holiday with his little...whore...while I'm stuck working my butt off. I don't have a life...not that anyone would be-" She suddenly stopped, moaning pleasantly at the sensation of his skilful hands, easing her knots "attracted to me..."

He slapped her shoulder lightly but grinned. "She's not a whore. And of course there are men attracted to you."

"Are you feeling alright?" she turned to grin at him "Maybe I shouldn't have given you that drink after you took that bump to your head."

"Call it a momentary lapse of sanity." he deadpanned.

"That's more like it," she praised, closing her eyes "yes Niles...right there...mmh...a bit more pressure."

He felt his arousal peaking again but followed her instructions nonetheless.

"Oh yeah...that's good." she sighed and then added more soberly "If you tell anyone I said this, I will kill you, but you're very good with your hands."

"I don't want everyone to know that I gave you this pleasure with my hands." he blurted out, blushing.

"It's our secret." she told him softly, placing her hand on top of his and guided it up to her neck "Do you give a lot of women...pleasure...with your hands?"

"Only the special ones," he whispered, rubbing her neck in small circles. She moaned again, feeling goose bumps spread over her skin.

"Niles, I just had a crazy notion!" she suddenly exclaimed, whirling around "I'm beginning to think that spending the evening with you might not be such a bad idea, after all. How about a game of cards?"

"Cards?" he asked confusedly, but seeing possible chances added "You're on, Babs."

"Not just a harmless game though, Butler Boy." she whispered into his ear, upon rising to her feet "Strip Poker..."

He watched her round the table to extract a deck from Maxwell's drawer and agreed. Both settled down on the floor and took up their cards. After losing the first round C.C.'s smile wavered and she pulled off her hold-up stockings, blushing furiously.

"Nice legs," he commented, smiling.

But then he,too, lost a round and took off his loafers and socks.

"Damn...and I thought you were my lucky charm." he growled, when he lost again, taking off his vest.

"I am, Butler Boy," she agreed, letting out her sultry laugh "but maybe it doesn't work when I am involved myself."

Her eyes were glued to his fingers as he slowly unbuttoned the vest.

"Your luck will run out, Missy." he threatened, glaring at her.

After two more rounds, each of them was forced to take off a more delicate item of clothing. In C.C.'s case it was her blouse, without which she revealed a red lacy bra. And Niles' took off his shirt, trying not to gawk at her. As they continued to play, C.C. kept tugging at her bra, trying to hide her ample cleavage. When Niles lost again, she breathed a sigh of relief and watched as he took off his pants, now only wearing white boxers.

"Now that's a familiar image," she grinned, moistening her lips nervously.

After a couple of more rounds the final stage had finally arrived, both players squirming under the scrutinising gaze of the other. When C.C. lost again she saw herself forced to either take of her panties or her bra.

"Wait, if you don't want to...If you feel uncomfortable..." he began, placing a hand on her leg.

"It's ok," she softly told him "I started this and I won't chicken out."

And with a wink at him she opened the clasp of her bra and slowly took it off, looking anywhere but at him. He moaned a little at the sight of her naked breasts and had to restrain himself from touching her.

"Do you want to finish this?"

"Yes," she whispered shakily.

Niles dealt the final deck and lost, causing a sudden heat to wash over C.C.

"You don't have to, Niles...it's only a game."

"No, it's ok. Is...it okay with you?" he asked, laying his cards down, but she only nodded.

Niles stood up and waited a little before taking off his boxers and letting them fall to his feet. He closed his eyes as a burning blush crept up his cheeks.

"That bulk in your pants really was an indication..." she muttered to herself, eyeing him appreciatively.

"Can I put them back on?" he asked, still with his eyes closed.

She quietly rose to her feet and approached him, standing so close that their bodies were almost touching.

"If it makes you feel better." she gently said.

"Maybe it will..." he replied, his breathing shallow.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of though," she remarked in a deep voice, carefully touching his chest.

"You don't have to be either." he replied, pulling up his boxers again.

"I'm sorry," she apologised, suddenly realising that her breasts were still naked and she covered them up with her hands, scanning the floor for her bra.

"Don't be so insecure...you're beautiful." he whispered, lifting her chin to face him.

"That from the man who flings a hundred insults at me every day." she said with a crooked smile, bending down to pick up his tie and placed it loosely around his neck, letting her fingertips brush over his naked skin.

"Well, I'm sorry about those but I love teasing you. I don't really mean it, you know?"

"I love it too...," she said, her hands still resting on his chest "and you look damn fine for a decrepit, old butler."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Hello**!**:) I decided to update for the couple of you who reviewed (thanks for reviewing too, negs, even though you know what happens ;)) and those of you added this to their alert thingy. So Niles, C.C. and the office desk, eh? Well, enjoy! And the ending clearly indicates what's going to happen next. Pleeeaaaseee review!lol**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are ours, we just love to play with em!;)**

Chapter 2:

Niles put his arms around her waist and grinned.

"Why thank you fair lady, I'm glad I'm to your liking."

She ran her fingertips over his collarbones, suddenly pensive again.

"I should probably get back to work..."

Ignoring the implications of her previous statement he slowly and softly rubbed her back.

"And your relaxing evening?" he asked.

"I can't seem to shake that tension..." she replied, tracing patterns across his chest absent-mindedly.

"Do you want me to massage you some more?" he offered, moving his hands to her shoulders.

"Would you?" she moved forward a bit to retrieve his shirt from the floor, grazing his chest with her nipples ever so briefly and then proceeded to put it on loosely.

Niles sighed upon the intimate contact, feeling as if his entire body was on fire and then, trying to control himself, moved to stand behind her. His chest was almost softly touching her back as he began massaging her again.

"Mmh...that's nice," she sighed "how come you've never shared that talent with me before?"

He stopped for a second and placed his mouth next to her ear, whispering in a low, sexy voice: "You never asked..."

Trying though she might she couldn't suppress the effect this had on her and closed her eyes.

"It never seemed...appropriate." she explained and then chuckled amusedly.

He merely slid the shirt off her body to massage her neck, his chest now completely touching her back. "Is it now?"

She leaned back against him and softly answered: "I think we crossed that line long ago...though could you imagine Maxwell's face if he knew what we're doing in his office?"

Niles felt a little twinge of jealousy that accompanied all of her remarks concerning the Broadway producer and, emboldened by it, he placed the first kiss on her neck.

"But he isn't here, is he? You're with me..." he said, having longed to say these words for a very long time.

When she didn't respond and didn't stop him either, he continued to softly and slowly kiss her neck. From the first moment when his lips touched her skin she felt the spark between them and lost all ability for rational thought. So instead she moved her hair from her neck to give him more space.

"With you...yes..."she purred.

Niles used the moment of her complete abandon to pull her against his body and, holding her by the waist, he continued to kiss her neck, letting his tongue or teeth occasionally graze her skin.

"Mmh..." C.C. sighed and with her eyes closed she blindly lifted her hand to find his face, resting the palm against his cheek.

Niles stopped his assault on her neck, only long enough to place a soft and tender kiss on the palm of her hand, before returning to his previous territory, now nipping and kissing a little bit more bravely.

"That's very relaxing." C.C. moaned louder, her voice low.

"Glad it's working," he commented between kisses and then started to explore her jaw and cheek.

Liking where he was headed, she turned around a bit, slipping her right arm around his body and letting her fingers softly brush over his back, while giving him full access to her profile. He, too, placed his arms around her body while making his way to her cheek and towards her mouth. The first kiss, planted on the corner of her mouth was shy and then he removed his hands to cup her face, forcing her to look at him. Responding to his touch, C.C. immediately turned more to face him completely, her eyes shining with warmth. Her hands resting on his chest, she stood on her tip toes and let her lips just barely flutter against his before pulling away with a smile. His smile and gaze were soft and full of passion and love as he looked upon her, lowering his head to her chest and kissing every inch of skin. C.C.'s eyes fluttered closed again as she started to tremble.

"Are you cold?" he asked, just as he was about to take her nipple into his mouth.

"You just make me weak." she whispered huskily, her eyes dark with passion.

Relieved he grinned and returned to her chest, teasing her by kissing every region but not allowing his lips or tongue to touch her nipples.

"Oh Niles, don't tease me..." she moaned, her trembling intensifying, as she tipped her head back, trying to give him as much access as possible.

"Mmh... I love it when you beg," he hummed and complied by grazing her nipples with his thumb, watching how they stiffened instantly.

"I'm going to let this slip because what you're doing is just so...good." she half moaned, half growled.

As his mouth was continuing to caress her chest, his hand moved to her lower regions, feeling the warmth that he had already created.

"Niles, please...I have to lie down..." she pleaded, as the teasing slowly got to her.

Noticing the desk he cleared it off its contents by roughly sweeping them to the floor, never once breaking their embrace. Then he laid her down on the desk and, standing between her legs, began kissing her chest once more, this time taking her nipple into his mouth and gently biting it.

"Oh yes!" she groaned loudly, using her toes to brush over his calves in an enticing rhythm.

Niles moved closer, until the only thing separating them was the fabric of his boxers and her panties. Slowly he kissed down to her belly, marvelling at the softness of her flesh. In immediate response to his actions C.C.'s body erupted in goose bumps and she wrapped her legs around him to pull him closer to hungrily claim his lips. Niles returned the kiss in the same heated passion, but then broke away and scolded her with a grin: "Tsk, tsk,tsk...I wasn't done yet."

"Touch me!" C.C. ordered in a raspy voice, once he had pulled down her panties.

He slowly grazed her center with his fingertips, then inserted one finger but only for a split second.

"Ugh...Niles...please," she moaned, spreading her legs further.

His grin got bigger as he let his mouth descend on her clit, gently teasing it with his tongue and massaging her center, without inserting any fingers.

"That's it, baby..." she whimpered, her breath hitching in her throat.

Niles placed small kisses on the edges of her core, while his hand teased her clit.

"Niles, I'm close...so close.." she groaned in a high-pitched voice, writhing on the table.

He couldn't help but grin and inserted his tongue, pleasing her with it, while his hand increased the teasing on her clit.

"Oh God...oh God!" she panted, propping herself up on her elbows and arching her back as the trembling took over and the climax overwhelmed her "oh...fuck..."

Niles kept tasting her, licking her slit softly in a calmer rhythm until her orgasm subsided. Then he stood up and kissed her. C.C.'s ragged breathing was visible as her upper body struggled to pump air into her lungs.

"Niles," was all she was capable of saying, shakily sitting up and placing many small kisses on his lips, almost as if to thank him.

"C.C.," he moaned, pulling her closer to let her feel the throbbing of his member.

Knowing what he needed she grinned and began to massage it through the fabric of his boxers.

"Please," he grunted.

"Not so fast," she whispered silkily in return and teased him more through his boxers "Do you want me to touch you?"

"I... I want to feel you..."

"Hush, lover, you will..." she promised, tugging on his boxers so that they dropped to his ankles.

She then busied herself massaging his shaft in languid strokes, while her other arm snaked around him and began to massage his ass in the rhythm with the other hand.

"C.C...so...soft..." he whimpered.

She lowered her mouth to his chest and nipped, licked and bit her way across it, while her hands continued to massage him. He wove his fingers through her hair, moaning her name. She scooted to the edge of the desk, guiding his penis so that his tip was just grazing her lips, allowing him to feel her wetness.

"Tell me what you want, Niles."

"Don't tease..." he managed, letting out a moan.

"Payback time, lover." she whispered smoothly, while guiding his penis up and down her slit, arousing herself further "So what do you want?"

"You," he replied, kissing her.

"Then take me," she said, this time guiding him inside her, arching her back at the same time and pushing her breasts closer to his face.

Niles eagerly captured her breasts with his mouth and moaned against it as he kept thrusting.

"Oh yes, Niles...harder, come on!" she urged him on, feeling a droplet of sweat making its way down the valley between her breasts.

"God..." he moaned, thrusting harder.

"Yes, baby, that's it...that's it..." she sighed, spreading her legs and circling her clit with her finger.

"Let me," he demanded, taking her hand away and replaced it with his.

"Ugh...God..." she cried out, lacing her fingers through his hair "so hard..."

"Come on...just..." he ordered, thrusting faster.

"I'm...I'm..." she trembled, digging her nails into his shoulder.

Moving out his whole length, he then thrust back into her with full force, begging her to let go.

"Oh yes..." she sighed, a very loud throaty groan escaping her as she released herself on him.

Niles thrust a few more times and groaned when her orgasm triggered his.

"Oh God..."

C.C. revelled in the pleasantness of the situation, her eyes closed and her breathing growing steady again. Niles deep-blue eyes focused on her beautiful, flushed face and a smile formed on his lips. Feeling watched she opened her eyes again and mirroring his smile, she scolded: "You nearly drove me insane..."

"You weren't the innocent one either." he commented, embracing her fully.

C.C. almost shyly hid in his arms, her warm, steady breath washing over his skin.

"Did you really think I would be?" she whispered into his ear.

"Not really," he agreed, grinning "but that's just the way I like you."

She was perfectly content just placing small kisses on his shoulder when she suddenly remembered their location.

"I hope nothing broke when you so passionately wiped the table, because you're going to have to clean it up." she commented, letting out her throaty laugh.

She gasped when she suddenly felt his hand between her legs again and heard him whisper: "Don't provoke me, woman..."

Accepting his challenge she leaned forward and sucked on his neck until a hickey appeared. Knowing what she was up to he tried to complain, but then just decided to get back at her by sucking on the flesh above her nipple until he achieved the same result. Suppressing a moan she cupped his face and tenderly said:

"Now we both have something to remember tonight by."

"It's going to be hard not to remember." he replied genuinely and kissed her.

Her lips met his with a sudden urgency and even when she had pulled away, she longed for him and began tracing his lower lip with her thumb.

"Would it be terribly inappropriate if I spend the night here?"

"Not at all...if...if you want I could make the guest room ready?" he suggested, hopeful.

"Thank you," she accepted, nodding "I'll take a shower in the meantime."

She gracefully hopped off the table and loosely put his shirt around her shoulders as she headed for the door.

Niles sighed, watching her go and eventually built up the courage to ask her: "I need to shower too...may I join you?"

To his surprise he saw her grinning at him over her shoulder. "Join me whenever you're ready," she tossed out easily before she disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, Hello!:) I promised TripleL another update!:p lol So here we have the shower scene (and a little extra) that was to be expected!;) More from us tomorrow...if you want to read it, that is?**

**Disclaimer: none of the character are ours...yada yada yada lol  
**

Chapter 3:

Niles grinned to himself as he noticed their clothes that were scattered everywhere over the room. He gathered them, intending to take them upstairs, but the sound of the shower distracted him and so he headed there instead, dropping the clothes carelessly on the tiles. Watching her body move behind the shower curtain was enough to turn him on and so he wasted no time in climbing into the shower behind her and pulling her back against him. Feeling him against her she smiled and turned around so that her breasts were pressing against his chest. She kissed him gently and enjoyed their proximity and the warm water caressing her back. He moaned softly against her mouth and cupped her breasts, teasing her nipples.

"And here I thought I'd stop being dirty," she whispered against his lips and moaned because of his teasing.

With great effort she moved away and, having located the shower gel, squirted some of it into her hand. Slowly C.C. began to wash him, by running her hands over his shoulders and down his arms. Then she rubbed her palms together to spread the shampoo and proceeded to wash his chest. Niles wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, giving in to the relaxing touch of her hands.

"You're going to smell like me with that shampoo..." he mumbled weakly.

"Good, so I'm somewhat yours..." she whispered barely audible and then added louder "Don't you always joke about my masculinity?"

"Yes, but I got some rather pressing evidence today, sooo..." he grinned playfully, not having perceived her first remark.

"If I'd known that's all it takes to persuade you," she replied, mirroring his grin and crouched down.

Using both hands she started to wash his ankles, then moved up to his calves and thighs, all the while marvelling at his muscles.

"You have the softest hands..." he breathed, each touch thrilling him.

"And what about my lips?" she asked, smiling up at him and trailed kisses up the inside of his thigh.

"C.C..."

"I like it when you say my name like that," she quietly voiced, repeating the action for his other thigh.

"You do?... C.C..." he smiled softly, his eyes closed as her mouth kissed his other thigh.

"Yes," she admitted, her voice growing even quieter "it holds an urgency...as if you need me..."

As if trying to erase her last remark she kissed higher and finally began to nip on the tip of his penis.

"C.C., I do need you..." he groaned, cupping her face and bending down to kiss her.

She softly returned his kiss and acknowledged his statement with a nod. In the meantime her fingernails were teasingly running up and down the length of his shaft, before she nipped on its head again.

"Don't..." he groaned.

"Don't you like it?" she questioned, massaging his hardening member with more pressure while occasionally sucking on the tip.

"Ugh...C.C..." Niles sighed, the warmth of her mouth nearly enough to make him cum.

She rested both hands on his ass, kneading it, while circling his tip with her tongue.

"C.C...ugh...wait..." he moaned, closing his eyes in pleasure.

"Cum, baby..." she demanded, sucking a little more aggressively, before replacing her mouth with her hands.

"Wait," he stopped her, lifting her up and pinned her against the wall.

Finding her lips he moved inside her and began to thrust. She moaned against his mouth in surprise and lifted one leg and wrapped it around his hips. Holding her leg he used it as leverage to drive himself deeper into her while kissing her. His thrusts soon became faster as he felt his climax build up. The combination of the warm water, the heat of their bodies and their love-making made her feel as if she was about to black out. So she clung onto him, her tongue begging entrance to his mouth. Niles happily complied and moved his hand to tease her clit.

"Come on...together..."

"Now...now..." she groaned, battling with his tongue.

"Yes, come on..." he egged her on, thrusting faster.

C.C. let go, shaking uncontrollably with the climax and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"C.C.!" he groaned, throwing his head back as his own orgasm washed over him.

"And I had just washed myself..." she tutted, playfully, wet all over.

"You're the one that began to play dirty." he shot back grinning and grabbed some shampoo to wash her again.

"Well, can you blame me?" she asked, trying to hold her wet hair out of her face "I had to make the most of tonight."

"And, did you have fun?" he probed, using the showerhead to rinse some of the soap off her body.

"Yes...did you?"

"Yes, I did..." he hummed, switching off the water and stepped out of the shower, holding a towel for her to step in to.

C.C. followed suit, wrapping it around herself as best as possible.

"Thank you," she said, starting to dry herself and suppressing her trembling at the sudden change of temperature.

Are you cold?" he asked, worriedly, dropping his own towel to stand behind her and rub her arms for warmth.

"A little," she waved her hand dismissively, trying not to get too attached to his nearness "Well, I think I'll go to bed..."

"Shit...Miss Babcock...wait...I haven't prepared the bedroom yet for you...there are no sheets on the bed yet." he realised, putting on his boxers and then charged after her.

She looked at him confused, standing in the guest room in only her panties and his shirt, buttoning it up.

"It's going to take a while though," he rambled on, opening the closet "What the..."

"What?" she asked, confused.

"I forgot to wash the sheets...I don't have any sheets for you..."

"I'll just have to take your bed then." She replied, shrugging.

"And where do I need to sleep then?"

"Niles, we've just had sex," she said matter-of-factly, placing her index finger under chin to make him look her in the eye "I think we should be able to share the same bed for one night."

His features instantly eased into a smile as he took her hand and led her to his room. She secretly grinned to herself and crawled under the covers and Niles followed suit, adjusting their blanket.

"That's certainly new..." she commented, sighing deeply and drawing her knees up to her chest.

"Sometimes new things aren't so bad, Babs..." he voiced, moving an arm around her and pulling her to him.

"Sleeping in a man's arms is definitely nice..." she dared to admit, kissing his chest.

He chose to merely smile at this and closed his eyes. C.C. still continued to kiss his neck and nipped on the spot again where she had made the hickey, then wrapped her arms around him and sighed at his warmth. Niles kissed her head, still unable to believe that they were really in each other's arms.

"When will the Sheffields be back?" she broke the silence with her pensive musings.

"The day after tomorrow..." he answered, keeping his eyes closed.

This particular reply drew a deep, sad sigh from her lips and she mumbled into his chest: "I wish we could just be like this..."

"And why can't we?" he asked, hopeful.

"Well, they'll return and we'll be...us...again..." she said, frowning a bit unsure and trying to find the answer in his eyes.

"But maybe we can be "us" again with some improvements?" he suggested.

"Improvements?" she repeated, smirking.

"Well, yes...we could still bicker with each other, but we can also do pleasant things, like...dinner or a movie..." he explained, blushing.

She propped herself up to look at him properly and smiled when she saw his reddened cheeks.

"You want to go out with...me?" she questioned, a little incredulously.

"Well...yes...do you want to?" he repeated pathetically, feeling like a teenage boy asking a girl out.

"Dinner...or a movie?" she said, pretending to ponder this.

"You choose...or we could do both," he added smiling.

"What if I have other plans?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well...then...not, I think..." he closed his eyes again, feeling disappointed.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" C.C. chuckled warmly, kissing his lips briefly "I meant...what if I have other plans like...dinner...a movie...and sex?"

"Well, yes I'm serious about it and that sounds like a very good plan." he smiled.

"Possibly even falling asleep in your arms?" she whispered, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." he assured her, pulling her a bit closer.

She cuddled comfortably against him and closing her eyes, happily mumbled: "A date...Goodnight, lover."

"Sweet dreams," he whispered and upon noticing her regular breathing added "love."


	4. Chapter 4

**Dedicated to TripleL who keeps reviewing! As well as my butler in crime, negs, who I want to feel better veeeeeeery soon!:) We all know that Niles has someone in his room to put the toppings on, right? ;) This could get sticky...**

**Disclaimer: As much as negs and I want the butler and the socialite, they still don't belong to us!:(  
**

Chapter 4:

C.C. awoke the next morning to find the sunlight flooding in. Yawning, she stretched a bit and realised with a smile that Niles was still there. He, too, noticed some movement and opened his eyes enough to see her lying next to him.

"Good morning," she greeted him quietly but cheerfully, bringing her left hand up the side of his chest.

"Good morning," he replied, placing a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Haven't changed your mind?" she joked, but the nervousness of her tone revealed the hidden insecurities.

Trying not to let him see, she placed small kisses on his chest instead.

"Of course not," he answered genuinely, lifting her chin to look her in the eye, and smiled softly.

"Well, you have to be extra careful when waking up with a witch in your bed." she winked, kissing him tenderly.

"I'm kind of comfortable with you lying here...as a kid my dog always slept in the same bed with me." he replied.

"That explains the flee-ridden butler." she retorted dryly.

A warm chuckle left his throat as he pulled her to lie on top of him.

"Want breakfast?"

"Yes, I'm famished," she admitted, nodding "All that exercise last night..."

"I love your laugh," he suddenly said, smiling.

Her heart skipped a beat at his particular choice in wording and she stiffly replied: "Your lopsided grin is...very nice..."

"What do you want to eat?" he easily asked, flipping her over to jump out of bed.

"Whatever you can whip up will be fine." she told him "The first thing we have to do is hire another butler so you can stay in bed longer..."

Her voice broke abruptly, as she realised the implications of her words.

"Of course, I'll be back in 10 minutes." he smiled, feeling as if his heart could burst from giddiness.

While Niles worked in the kitchen, C.C. remained in bed, pulling the blanket over her face when she realised her affections for the annoying butler. Her thoughts drifted off to Maxwell Sheffield, the Broadway producer, and how her feelings for him differed to those she had for the man currently preparing breakfast. As if on cue Niles entered the bedroom, carrying a heavenly laden tray.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked, his eyes immediately finding her.

"Nothing in particular..." she said, evasively "good sex will do that to you."

And with that she propped herself up, trying to see what was on the tray.

"I made some crepes," he told her "I have brown sugar, normal sugar, and if you want some syrup on it..." His voice trailed off as he pointed to a bowl with a spoon. "I also made tea."

"I'm in a weakened state," she deadpanned "so don't use this against me but...you're perfect."

And she patted the bed to gesture him to sit down. He laughed at the expression on her face and took a seat, placing the tray down on the bed. C.C. leaned over, stole a bit of crepe and popped it into her mouth, chewing with gusto.

"And? Are they good?" he asked, taking a bite of his own, with brown sugar covered crepe.

"Very," she nodded, sprinkling sugar over her own now and ate some more.

Suddenly an idea occurred to her and she languidly licked her fingers while intently staring into his eyes.

"Woman..." he warned, grinning despite himself.

"Yes?" she asked, innocently "Do you want to try?"

And she moved her sugar covered thumb towards his mouth. He wasted no time in capturing it with his lips and licked off the sugar.

"Very sweet..." he commented, looking into her eyes.

"But I can also be bad," she winked in a low voice.

"I know," he growled, pulling her against him.

She giggled and kissed him briefly, feeling elated all of a sudden.

"If we don't stop now, we'll never make it out of bed."

"We don't have to," he replied smoothly, kissing her neck.

C.C., however, was too rational a woman to justify staying in bed all day.

"What about dinner...and a movie...?" she argued, tipping her head to the side at the same time to give him more access.

"Well, that's this evening, isn't it?" he answered, kissing and nipping her neck while softly rubbing her back.

"Mmh...but I...," she voiced, attempting to think "need a change of clothing..."

"You can always go before we leave...it's another 6 hours." he continued undeterred "But if you want to leave..."

His lips left hers abruptly and she frowned, looking at him confused.

"You stopped?" she asked a little incredulously.

"Stopped what?" he played along, trying to hide his grin.

"You know what," she snapped, slapping his arm and the moved away to nibble on her crepe.

Niles, too, began to eat again while stealing glances at her. C.C., however, was determined to ignore him and punish him and so she made it a point to seductively suck the sugar off her fingers. Hearing the quiet moan he elicited she felt satisfied and reached over to the bowl of syrup and poured some over her crepe. Then suddenly an idea occurred to her and so she "accidentally" spilled some syrup down her chest, when putting the ladle back into the bowl. Niles was visibly shaken at the image in front of him and couldn't help but let his fingers glide down the valley between her breasts, licking the syrup off.

"You really can't resist, can you?" she mocked.

"Seems impossible," he growled in return, setting his cup on the tray and removing it from the bed.

But C.C. snatched the syrup bowl from the tray, grinning at him.

"I think we'll be needing this...unless you have objections to your bed getting sticky?" she challenged, raising an immaculate eyebrow.

"I'll wash it out," he muttered, wasting no time and dipped his fingers into the syrup, smearing a bit of it above her nipple and then licked it off.

"Mmh...oh baby..." she sighed "Staying in bed suddenly sounds very good..."

"Told you so," he grinned and poured some more syrup over her nipple, sucking it off.

C.C. moaned, feeling the familiar pull in her lower regions, accompanied by the stiffening of her nipples. Encouraged by her reaction he took more syrup and let it slide between her breasts until it formed a line towards her belly button. He then licked all the way down, just stopping above her curls.

"Oh Niles..."she panted, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck "you...drive...me...crazy..."

Acknowledging her words with a grin he kissed his way further down and began licking her clit.

"Niles...I...wanted...I wanted to..." she argued weakly as her breathing grew more ragged.

"What did you want?" he asked, looking at her with a grin.

"...seduce you..." she managed, realising how stupid that sounded.

"You did," he assured her, briefly teasing her clit with his tongue, before massaging it with his fingers.

"You're pleasing me...again..."she moaned.

"You're complaining? I could stop, you know." he said, lifting his head.

"No!" she groaned in frustration, trying to control her desire "but I wanted to please you this time..."

"Well, it would've been lovely, that I can't deny, but I do live to serve, Babs." he said, lowering his head once more and inserted his tongue.

"You're so...ugh...good," she moaned "make me cum..."

"That is kind of the point...come on," he said dryly, letting his fingers join his tongue.

Growling at his amusement, she managed to press between pants: "I...hate...you...oh God..."

"Come on, baby," he encouraged, teasing her further.

Her voice grew louder as she screamed more and more, her hips bucking against him.

"Cum...baby, cum for me," he whispered, massaging her clit.

Feeling that the throbbing was becoming too much to bear she finally gave in and enjoyed the orgasm as it washed over her. He hummed sweetly when he felt her trembling, whispering: "That's it..." with great satisfaction.

With her climax slowly subsiding, C.C. crashed back down against the pillows, eyes closed and smiling at their intimacy. Niles licked his lips and looked at her and then began to kiss his way up again until finding her mouth.

"Hate you more," he whispered, before kissing her.

She opened her eyes, smiling at him and returned the kiss. Then she pulled him so that he came to lie on top of her, revelling in his nearness, suddenly feeling rather emotional. Cupping her cheek he deepened the kiss and tried to pour his love into it.

"You know what my favourite part of having sex with you is?" she asked softly.

"What?" he smiled softly, looking into her eyes.

"This," she explained, almost shyly, kissing him again "you...so close and...I can't explain it..."

"The tenderness? I love it too. C.C. ...I..."

"Yes, tenderness," she nodded, approving his choice "I like how our bodies touch at every possible spot..."

"I...I..." he stammered, cupping her cheek with shaking hands.

"Niles, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly, kissing him briefly in an attempt to calm him.

"I love you," he finally confessed, deepening the kiss in the knowledge that it might be his last.

A single tear pushed its way past her lashes and ran down her cheek, as her chest rose in a silent sob.

"I'm sorry...I..I...shouldn't have," he apologised, saddened.

"Oh Niles...Niles," she whispered, cupping his face "you're too good for me.."

"What...No! You are...I'm just a butler," he contradicted.

"Look at me, Niles, " she urged him softly "I'm the arrogant, cold bitch...and you're...warm and carrying, curious and passionate, sexy and tender..."

"You aren't any of those things, " he insisted stubbornly "I'm an old servant..."

"Yes well, I happen to love that old servant!" she snapped, her mouth dropping open in surprise.

"What?" he asked, finding her eyes.

"I-I," she stuttered, shyly avoiding his eyes "I love you..."

"You don't know how happy you make me with this." he told her sincerely, lifting her chin and kissing her.

"Do you love me?" she asked between kisses, feeling terribly fragile.

"With every bit of my heart and soul."

"Even though I don't deserve you?" she probed, kissing him longingly.

"Stop saying those stupid things." he scolded, but returned the kiss nonetheless.

C.C. flung her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, unable to stop herself from crying.

"Ssh, please don't cry, it breaks my heart." he tried to sooth her, holding her.

"I love you...and all this time..." she whispered "Maxwell...why didn't I realise?"

"It doesn't matter," he told her firmly "we are here together now..."

"Have you loved me all this time?" she questioned, angrily wiping her tears away.

"From the moment you walked into the foyer for the first time...well, the attraction was there, but I grew to love our banter and you." he smiled softly.

"And you still love me? Waited for me?" she sighed, nipping on his lips to thank him.

"You had my heart," he continued "and to be honest, there were times I wanted to get rid of the feeling but I couldn't... you were always on my mind and in my heart."

C.C. sighed contently and snuggled closer to him.

"If last night hadn't happened, would you ever have told me?"

"I don't know," he admitted "I was afraid of your reaction..."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, kissing his temple and down to his cheek and the corner of his mouth before finally claiming his lips.

"Don't be. I love you." he said, kissing her back.

"I love you too," she repeated, smiling warmly at him "but I still want to go on that date tonight."

And with that she flipped him over to lie on top of him.

"Of course we're still going," he grinned "I want to woo you properly."

"Oh, you've wooed me already," she stated, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth "maybe it's time that I repaid you..."

He followed the movements of her hands with his eyes as she reached for the syrup bowl, the hair on his neck standing on end as he knew what was coming. C.C. sat up to straddle him, drizzling a small trail of syrup down his chest. Putting the bowl away she dipped her fingertips into the syrup on his chest and began to draw small circles with it around his nipple.

"C.C.," he moaned.

She lowered her mouth to his nipple and roughly sucked off the syrup and then followed the trail with her lips, all the while nipping and sucking hard. Niles groaned at her lips on his body as she suddenly changed her pace and just barely touched him with the tip of her tongue, following the trail down to his stomach. Hearing him groan again she stopped, reaching for the bowl and accidentally brushing his package in the process.

"Woman," he moaned at her touch.

C.C. moved to sit between his legs and pulled down his boxers to take his already hard member into her hands.

"You better control yourself now," she warned and drizzled a bit of the syrup just over the tip of his penis.

"C.C., you're driving me crazy." he moaned as he felt the liquid and her hand on him.

"Good," she grinned, softly licking it off by circling the tip of his penis.

"Oh God..."

"I like it when you moan for me," she purred, adding more syrup with one hand while teasing his balls with the other.

His groans intensified and she sucked on his penis again, first tenderly, then rougher until her teeth grazed his shaft.

"Niles, I want you to touch yourself." she ordered, moving further down to kiss the inside of his thighs.

He didn't hesitate and immediately placed a hand on his shaft, stroking it. She kissed further down to his calves but then became mesmerised by the image in front of her.

"Say my name, Niles." she whispered huskily.

"Witch..." he panted, still managing to grin at her.

C.C. merely gave him an evil grin and moved up to gently bite his nipple.

"Once again! Say my name, Niles." she ordered.

"C.C., I'm..."he groaned.

Completely stunned by watching him pleasuring herself while saying her name, her hands moved to her core to play with her clit by their own accord. Niles, also, was becoming more aroused at the sight of her pleasuring herself.

"Oh God, Niles..." she moaned, rubbing her clit between her fingers, eyes fixed on him caressing his shaft.

"C.C..."

Unable to stand it any longer, she climbed back on top of him, groaning: "I need to feel you..."

Niles grabbed her waist and pulled her down on him, sighing when he entered her.

"Oh fuck...Niles..." she cursed, bending forwards, her hands on his shoulders, allowing her hair to fall in her face and grazing his chest.

"Oh God," he panted heavily as she began to ride him.

C.C. increased the pace and intensity, feeling a combination of sweat and syrup drip from her breasts to his chest.

"C.C., I'm almost..."he moaned, thrusting upwards in sync with her movements.

"I'm cumming Niles...oh...oh God..."

She pulled out and then plunged in deeply again, seeing blackness in front of her eyes and felt the heat pool at her core as she grinded her hips against his.

"I...I...oh God," he groaned, throwing his head back and arched his back as his orgasm washed over him.

He moaned as he felt her nails dig into his chest, following suit. She remained where she was, panting loudly, her warm breath tickling his chest.

"C.C.," he panted too, clasping his arms around her waist.

"You're amazing...you..I...cum...every time..." she whispered without looking up.

"As I said, I live to serve." he said, placing kisses on the crown of her head.

"You really do," she agreed, wearing a crooked smile.

Then she climbed off him and lay down next to him, her left arm wrapped around his body.

"I don't think I've ever had such good sex..."

"It's not just sex, C.C...We make love..." he corrected, looking at her softly as realisation washed over her features.

"We do, don't we?" she smiled, placing small kisses on his shoulders "Well, I love loving you."

"And I love it too." he agreed, finding her lips and putting his arm around her waist.

Both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep, satisfied but spent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, Hello! I decided to tease you a little bit tonight and save the next big chunk of text/M scene for tomorrow ;) I'm doing this purely coz I'm evil :p and also coz this way I can catch up a bit with putting into writing what we've done...(i.e. allowing me to still update daily ;)) Huge shout-out to negs**, **coz tonight was absolutely AMAZING and I can't believe we've covered _that topic_ already. ;) Anyway guys, hope you'll still enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: Butler Boy and the witch only belong to each other ;)**

Chapter 5:

C.C. awoke a little bit later to the orange glow of the sun, shining into the room. Remaining where she was, she drew circles over his chest with her fingertips. Niles hummed a little in response, a smile playing on his lips, but kept his eyes closed.

"You look happy," C.C. commented, propping her chin up on his chest and studying him.

"I am happy," he replied, kissing her.

"Close your eyes again," she pleaded gently, returning the kiss with the same tenderness and Niles complied.

C.C. moved up and traced her fingertips over his forehead, following all the lines and wrinkles.

"I know your face so well...the contours, the laugh lines, your different smiles..." she began, moving her fingers down his cheek and following his jaw line "I can see when you're angry or upset...you are terribly handsome, you know?"

And she traced his lips with her thumb before lowering her mouth to them.

"To see you this happy I...I can't quite fathom it..."

"All because of you, love." he whispered, kissing her back.

"I love you." she told him, urgency present in her tone.

Niles kissed her again but then broke away.

"As much as I love lying here with you, I need to shower and get ready for our date."

"Ok then...while you do that I'll call a taxi, have to look especially pretty for tonight." she grinned, winking.

"I'll bring you home, I have enough time for that."

"Ok," she agreed, wrapping the sheet around her body as she climbed out of bed "Any idea where I left my clothes?"

"I left all of the clothes in the bathroom as I came to join you in the shower last night."

Grinning at the memory she nodded. "I'll go and get dressed then."

Niles nodded and put on his boxers, before climbing out of bed and picking some new clothes from his closet. In the meantime, C.C. freshened up a little in the bathroom and got dressed and then returned to his room, her bare feet padding across the carpet.

"Are you ready?" he asked, slipping into his loafers.

"Yes, my shoes are still in the office." she replied, running his comb through her hair, before handing it to him.

"Ok, I'll fetch my clothes from the bathroom and meet you in the foyer, alright?"

C.C. nodded and left for the office, where she put her heels back on, smiling at the memory of the previous night. She found him waiting for her downstairs, holding her coat.

"Have you been taking butler lessons?" she teased, brushing her hand over his stomach in a loving and intimate gesture as she walked past him and outside the door.

"Yes, it's next to your dog training school. " he shot back grinning and followed her.

"Servant," she growled provocatively, waiting for him by the car.

"Trollop," he growled in her ear, as he opened the car door for her.

C.C. stole a quick kiss and then slipped inside, followed by Niles, who was still smiling to himself.

"So when are you going to pick me up?" she asked, as they were on their way, looking out of the window.

"8?" he suggested, looking at her briefly.

"Sounds good," she nodded "plenty of time to try and look acceptable."

"I don't know if I should insult you or compliment you now." he smiled playfully.

In response C.C. grinned, resting her hand on his thigh and let her finger touch his package.

"That depends entirely on your plans for tonight, lover."

"Stop it, I'm driving." he scolded, but grinned nonetheless.

"It's good to know that I have this power over you."

She let out her sultry laugh, gently biting his earlobe, before returning to her normal position. Finally they pulled up in front of her house, both feeling a little sad.

"Thank you," C.C. offered, leaning over to kiss him "I will see you at 8!"

"At 8," he repeated, kissing her back.

The touch of each other's lips was so enticing, however, that they were having a hard time pulling away and soon Niles was moaning, running his tongue over her bottom lip.

"C.C., if we continue this..." he managed, finding the strength to break away.

"You're right...not this time." she sighed, opening the door and welcomed the fresh air.

"Bye love, see you at 8." he said, smiling.

"Goodbye, lover." C.C. replied, resting her hand on top of the car and bent down to give him a full view of her cleavage.

Merely grinning at her teasing he repeated his goodbyes and drove away, whistling. C.C. practically skipped into her building, humming to herself and was greeted by an excitedly barking Chester. She stroked him lovingly and then continued to the bathroom, switching on the shower, while getting undressed. Once underneath the warm water she removed all traces of their love-making, including the syrup, and almost regretted having to use her shampoo, as she enjoyed his lingering scent on her body. Afterwards she wrapped a towel around her body and went into her bedroom to pick out a dress for her date, when the sudden ringing of the telephone caught her attention.

"Hello, Hello?" she answered cheerfully.

"Hello, C.C." Niles' voice replied, sounding a little disappointed.

"Did you miss me?" she grinned at his voice "You know, I'm naked at the moment, on my bed, completely alone..."

Hearing him groan, her smile broanded.

"C.C...I just got a call from Mr. Sheffield. He met Mr. Williams on vacation and is heading home to have dinner with him here...and he ordered me to make it."

C.C.'s fists clenched slightly when she realised what that meant. "No dinner...movie...and sex?"

"I'm afraid not...Look, I'm so sorry." he apologised.

"There's nothing you can do," she replied glumly "Does Maxwell want me to come over?"

"He didn't tell me but maybe he would...you can always come to me though." he suggested, hopeful.

"I'll wear something...revealing," she promised, smiling again "Think you can take it?"

"I'll try to restrain myself." he answered dryly.

"Good. What time should I be there?"

"They arrive around 8...so..."

"I'll be there, my love." she said and hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, Hello!:) Daily update provided by us has now arrived!;) Ok...just to warn you...I have enough typed up for tomorrow's update...BUT I don't know if I'll have enough time to work on the rest for Tuesday. So, you might have to wait a bit. I'm currently a stressed out student!;) Anyways, more smut for you and pleeeaaase leave us a review!:)**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are ours...yada yada yada...**

Chapter 6:

Later on that night C.C. arrived at the Sheffield residence clad in a stunning red dress with a red buckle in the middle, that highlighted her voluptuous body and long legs. Her long blonde hair was exquisitely pinned up on her head. Niles' head whipped around as he heard the doorbell ring, certain that it was her.

"Hello, Hello." C.C. greeted him silkily, her weight on her left leg as she leaned in the door way, allowing him to see how the dress hugged her curves.

"Wow..." he acknowledged, his mouth dropping open as he eyed her up and down, before he collected himself again "Ah, the witch has arrived!"

"Niles, looking shabby as always." she said haughtily, holding her head high as she strutted past him and into the den.

When taking her coat he used the opportunity to tell her how beautiful she looked. And with her back turned to everyone in the living room, she used the chance to squeeze Niles' hand and trailed her fingertips up his arm, getting lost in his eyes.

"C.C.!" Maxwell greeted and she whirled around, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Maxwell! How nice to have you back!"

"Ah yes, did you meet Mr. Williams yet?" he asked, smoothly transitioning to business mode.

"Mr. Williams," C.C. greeted, her fake smile getting even broader "how lovely to finally meet you."

He took her outstretched hand and placed a lingering kiss on it, eyeing her from head to toe.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Miss Babcock."

"It's so nice to finally have another man in the house." she said, shooting Niles a look as she would've done on any ordinary day.

Just that this time his jaw tensed up at the display in front of him.

"So tell me," she continued, caressing the investor's arm while leaning into him "what can we do to persuade you to reconsider your decision?"

"Let's find out what you have to offer me." he replied, letting his hand travel a bit lower on her back.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable and pressured, C.C. hoped for Niles' help, who was still standing rooted to the spot, clenching and unclenching his fist.

"I'm sure we'll reach a consensus, should we discuss it over dinner?"

"If you would follow me," Niles pressed, getting the hint and departed to the dining room.

* * *

After dinner, C.C. found herself (much to her dislike) alone in the office with Mr. Williams. To steady her nerves she poured them a Whiskey and handed him a glass.

"So, what are you doing to convince me?" Williams said, obviously keen to discuss the matter.

"Well, the play has always been an audience favourite," she rambled, trying to play stupid while smiling at him.

"That sounds a bit boring," he said, having lost all patience, placed his glass on the desk, grabbed her by the waist and began to kiss her neck.

"Mr. Williams, please..." she stammered weakly, panic bubbling up inside her as she felt trapped, not knowing what to do.

"When a woman says no, she means yes." Williams whispered into her ear and continued.

"Mr. Williams, I am the business partner. I'm not part of this deal." she told him, her voice a little firmer.

Suddenly the office door slammed open and Niles strode inside, ripping the man off her.

"She said "no"!" he yelled, punching the investor.

"Hey...hey," C.C. said, grabbing Niles, her eyes searching his for forgiveness "It's ok...I'm fine."

He was still fuming but softened a little upon seeing her worry.

"What happened here?" Maxwell exclaimed, entering the office.

"Your insane butler broke my nose!" Mr. Williams cried.

"What?" Maxwell yelled, glaring at Niles.

"Maxwell, I think toilet brush actually tried to be nice. He thought I was in trouble so he...overreacted... none of this would've happened if Mr. Williams had just accepted my "no"." C.C. surprisingly came to his help.

"Out." The Broadway producer firmly ordered.

"You can forget the deal, Sheffield!" Williams threatened, jumping to his feet and then left the house in a hurry.

"Thank you, Niles." C.C. said softly, before addressing her business partner "I'm sorry about the deal."

"No problem, C.C." Max said, shaking his head "Please Niles, don't ever do that again."

"But Sir! He was going to..." Niles defended himself but relaxed when C.C. touched his arm.

"I didn't say it was bad, but next time, try not to hit the backers."

"I'm sorry, Sir." he apologised, but didn't really mean it.

Maxwell merely nodded and then walked off, leaving Niles and C.C. alone in the office. She peered over his shoulder to ensure that the coast was clear and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?" he asked, confusedly, clasping his arms around her waist.

"I knew he was flirting with me...and I just froze when he started to kiss me. I should've done something..." she explained, leaning her head on his shoulder "I feel like I've betrayed you."

"Love, you didn't do anything...It was that cad..." he sighed, tensing up again.

"Hey, hey...," she whispered, cupping his face "I love you."

"I love you too." he replied, kissing her softly but briefly.

"I should probably go," she voiced quietly "before Maxwell catches us..."

"Stay with me, please. I want to hold you in my arms." he begged.

"I want to..." she said, kissing his lips repeatedly "But what if they find us?"

"I don't really care. But if you do then it would be safer for you to go home."

"Niles...I..."she sighed, leaning against him "don't get me wrong. I just don't want their prying eyes; I just want it to be us for a while."

"I understand." he smiled.

"I'll miss you though," she confessed, nipping on his bottom lip.

"I'll miss you too," he moaned.

"And your strong arms," she whispered, as she continued to kiss him.

"Mmh...and your soft lips..." he sighed.

"The warmth of your body," she said, moving on to his jaw line.

"Your hands on my body..."

She pulled away with great effort and asked: "Walk me to the door?"

"Of course," he smiled, linking her arm with his.

"I wish I could make you understand how much I want to stay." she said, sighing wistfully and stopped in front of the door, turning around to face him.

"I know, love." he smiled softly and leaned in to give her a kiss.

Unable to resist him, she threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately, not breaking away until breathing became difficult.

"Wow," was all he was capable of saying, pulling away.

"Niles..." her eyes were dark with passion again and when she heard footsteps approach, she panicked, flung the closet door open and pulled him inside by his tie.

"C.C., what?"

But that's as far as he got, because she covered his mouth with hers, listening to the footsteps that were now approaching the closet.

He moaned a little but tried to keep quiet when he understood why she had pulled him into the closet in the first place. She still pinned him against the wall, kissing him, her light-blue eyes sparkling in the dark. And with that Niles didn't care anymore about the footsteps and pulled her closer against his chest, deepening the kiss. C.C. whimpered quietly, afraid that someone might hear them, as her tongue begged entrance to his mouth. He complied willingly and let his hands go lower to squeeze her butt. She moaned louder this time, rubbing her breasts against his chest. Niles knew that he had her full attention now and kept kissing her while his hands moved to the zipper of her dress. She turned around to give him more access, pressing herself against him and rubbing her body against his, paying particular attention to his package. He kissed her neck and hummed against it, unzipping her dress completely and with his hands grazing her shoulders, he pushed the dress over them. C.C. already felt hot with arousal and the temperature in the small closet, but let her hand wander up and down his thighs. He moaned at her touch and kept nipping on her neck, moving his hands to unclasp her bra. She lowered her head to give him more space to devour her skin, then slipped off the bra completely and taking his hands in hers, guided them towards her breasts. Niles' breathing grew shallow as he began to massage her breasts softly while teasing her nipples with his thumbs.

"That's it, baby." she whispered quietly in case anyone could still hear them and turned around to press her face against the side of his, allowing him to feel her breath on his skin.

"C.C., we are in a closet..." he voiced, feeling himself straining against his pants.

"So?" she asked, kissing his cheek and guided his hands to her stomach.

As he was caressing her she tugged at her dress until it fell over her hips and to the floor. He moaned, letting his hands wander downwards and cupped her panties-covered center with one hand. She whimpered, each sound perfectly clear because of their close proximity and she took his hand to show him how she liked to be teased. He felt her almost naked backside rub against his hardened member and moaned, moving his hands to the sides of her panties to slide them off. She stepped out of them and her dress, now completely naked apart from her heels. C.C. turned to face him and guided his hand to tease her clit.

"Look at me..." she whispered huskily "see what you do to me..."

"God...woman...you're so wet..." he panted, sometimes teasing her clit, sometimes inserting a finger.

"Have...to be...quiet..." she moaned, throwing her head back.

He kissed her and backed her against the door to lock it, still teasing her at the same time. C.C.'s fingers clumsily unbuckled his belt and undid his pants and sighed in satisfaction when she succeeded. She then dipped one hand inside his boxers and began massaging him. Niles groaned, inserted two fingers now and nipped on her neck. C.C. massaged him more roughly while pushing herself against his fingers. Unable to take it any longer he stopped and pulled off his pants completely, along with his boxers. Taking one of her legs he placed it on his hip and started thrusting inside her.

"Oh Niles," she moaned, increasing the pace.

He picked up the rhythm and massaged her breasts and nipples.

"I'm cumming...Niles...I'm...I'm..."she moaned, arching her back and slammed down on him almost violently.

"Almost love...almost..." he sighed, thrusting harder and faster.

She felt her walls clench around him, tension taking over, before she found her release, biting her lips to stop herself from screaming out in pleasure. He continued to thrust until his body began to tremble from the climax and he claimed her lips to muffle his moans of pleasure. C.C. sighed against his mouth and then sweetly nipped on his lips to sooth him down from his orgasm. His thrusts slowed down and he looked her in the eyes, kissing her passionately. She returned the kiss and embraced him, resting her head on his shoulder, while playing with the damp curls of his hair.

"How come I keep making love to you and yet I still can't get enough?" she whispered into his ear.

"Same reason why I can't get enough of you..." he replied, turning his head to place a kiss on her temple "I love you."

"Mmh, I love you too. And I apologise for pulling you so roughly into the closet." she said, caressing his skin.

"Apology accepted," he grinned, placing a brief kiss on her lips before backing away to move around in the small space "I do think that it would be wise if we leave this closet though."

"Mmh," she sighed in displeasure and pouted slightly "But I enjoy being so close to you."

He smiled at her and embraced her again.

"I enjoy being with you too but what if someone decides to put something in the closet?"

"They'll find a very sexy butler in a very...inappropriate...position." she grinned, letting out her sultry laugh.

"And think of it...I'll see you tomorrow when you're coming to work and after that I'll have my whole evening with you." he said, kissing her.

She nodded and slipped back into her dress.

"Could you help me with the zipper?"

He agreed and after putting on his boxers, moved to help her, giving her a kiss on the neck. She smiled and felt herself shiver.

"My first night without you..." she mumbled.

"And my first night without you..." he smiled sadly, pulling up his pants and straightening his shirt.

"I can't believe that this would happen to me. Me, C.C. Babcock: strong, independent...turned completely weak by the butler." she voiced incredulously and gentle at the same time.

"I'm proud to say that I finally melted the Ice Queen's heart." he chuckled.

"I love you." she told him, cupping his face and kissed him, then looked at the door as if asking if he's ready.

"I love you too." he smiled and nodded.

C.C. unlocked the door and stepped outside, checking that the coast was clear.

"And?" he asked, peeking over her shoulder.

"You can come out of the closet." she nodded, laughing at her own joke.

He chuckled at this and then helped her into her coat.

"Goodnight, Butler Boy." she softly said.

"Sweet dreams, witch." he replied, kissing her.

She placed one hand on his cheek and ran her thumb over it, then finally tore herself away and headed outside. He closed the door behind her and watched as she walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, Hello! I nearly forgot to update!lol negs and I got a bit carried away tonight!:p So anyway, here's your update and there will definitely be another one tomorrow. ;) This isn't smut, but tomorrow's post will be :p *cough*cinema*cough* Anyway, keep reviewing and hopefully this is still to your satisfaction!;) This tired author will now go to bed...**

**Disclaimer: They still don't belong to us...  
**

Chapter 7:

The next morning C.C. arrived early for work, elated to see him again. Niles heard the doorbell ring, but before he had the chance to get it Fran's voice called from the living room:

"I'll get it!"

C.C.'s heart was beginning to beat faster, but her heart sank when she saw that it wasn't her favourite butler answering the door.

"Hello, Nanny Fine." she greeted formally.

"Hiya, Miss Babcock! Max is already waiting for you in the office!"

C.C. nodded and grinned a little as she passed the closet on her way.

"Oh C.C., good!" Maxwell said when she entered the room.

"A wonderful good morning to you too!" C.C. grinned, then realised how unnatural that statement sounded.

"I take it that you slept well judging from you mood?" he asked a bit surprised but smiled.

"Yes, I did." she agreed, her mind wandering off as she took her usual seat on the green couch.

"Did you have breakfast yet? I think that Niles has some leftovers from this morning."

"No, I'm quite famished." she lied "Maybe I should visit Rubbermaid in the kitchen."

"Yes, you do that." Maxwell nodded, concentrating on his work again.

C.C. headed towards the kitchen and grinned happily as she opened the door.

"Hello, Hello!"

Niles lifted his head to see his favourite blonde walk in, but couldn't say anything because of Val and Fran who were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Ah, the beast has returned from his nocturnal hunting." he winked.

A brief look of disappointment washed over her face, which she soon managed to hide.

"Just be careful next time you decide to go for a night-time stroll, or you might get the life sucked out of you."

"I will be careful...Wouldn't want that, now would we?" he grinned, lifting his eyebrows.

"You're not man enough to take it." she replied coolly "Anyway, Maxwell mentioned that you might have some leftovers for me."

"We'll see...and yes, I have." he said, still grinning and walked to the fridge.

C.C. moved to stand behind the counter and leaved through the newspaper, trying to distract herself from his nearness.

"I have crepes..." he spoke into her ear, placing the plate in front of her.

"They're very tasty." she said in a raspy voice, closing her eyes against the trembling sensation.

"I know...especially with brown sugar..."

"Ooooh Niles, can I have some too?" Fran interrupted and he groaned in frustration.

"Mrs. Sheffield, you already had breakfast...C...I mean Miss Babcock didn't have any yet."

Fran turned around and sulked at his short answer.

"I'm sure you'll find some more Ben&Jerry's in the freezer, if Butler Boy here hasn't eaten it all." C.C. tossed out "Although he knows how big my appetite is."

She grinned at him. Niles too grinned and had to restrain himself from kissing her.

"Well...eat up."

"Wow, Niles!" Fran commented, her jaw dropping "You just let a very good zinger about Miss Babcock's weight slide..."

"Go easy on him, Nanny Fine." C.C. interjected patronisingly "He's just getting old."

And she cackled evilly and popped a piece of crepe into her mouth.

"Come on Val, I want to go to the chatterbox before we go shopping." Fran said and stood up, leaving the house, accompanied by Val.

"I thought they'd never leave." C.C. groaned, just as the door slammed shut behind them.

"So I guess you missed the older butler?" he grinned.

"I couldn't sleep." she offered, leaning over the sink to kiss him.

"Me neither...I missed you." he said, returning the kiss.

"I keep having these...fantasies...and you aren't there." she sighed.

"Mmh...maybe next time it would be better for our sanity if you slept here again." he grinned.

"Or..." she said in a low voice "I could just call you and tell you what I want you to do..."

"That would drive me insane..." he gulped "knowing that you are in your bed thinking of me and I...unable to touch and kiss you."

At this he leaned forward to capture her lips again.

"You're right," she admitted, nibbling on his bottom lip "Though it would be a turn-on, too."

"That it would be..." he hummed "You're amazing, do you know that?"

C.C. blushed and avoided his eyes, but he would have none of it and lifted her chin, kissing her tenderly.

"I should probably get back to the office," she sighed, winking at him "I wasn't even hungry...or at least not for food."

"I'll just hope that you are in need of a cup of coffee during the day and that you'll visit me here..." he grinned.

"You know that I always come down here to see you..." she winced a bit at the revelation "Or you could just come to the office to see me?"

"And you know that that is one of my main reasons to come in the office every time." he winked.

She smiled and mouth "I love you", leaving the kitchen. Niles smiled from happiness and mumbled softly to himself: "I love you too, witch."

Unbeknownst to him, a little girl sat on the stairs behind the corner her mouth hanging wide open.

C.C. thought a lot about their encounter of the previous night as she headed into the office. Once inside the room she sat down on the edge of the desk, in a move that was much more characteristic for Fran.

"Do we have any new backers yet to replace Mr. Williams?"

"Um...no...we haven't." Maxwell answered, surprised by her actions.

"Don't you think we should get on that? I've been looking over our finances and if we don't find a replacement, we might have to consider investing ourselves." she said, shifting about on the desk.

"You're right. Maybe we can do a backers party tonight? I'll ask Niles to take care of the food."

"Oh you know, Maxwell, I actually can't do tonight." C.C. hurried to say "I have a meeting with...a playwright, he's new in the business.."

"A playwright? What's his name?" Maxwell probed, clearly interested.

"J-John Roberts, " she stammered "but maybe he'll just turn out to be one of those flops. So I'll meet with him tonight and then fill you in tomorrow, ok?"

She smiled and uncrossed her legs enticingly, as she had seen Fran do countless times.

"Um...ok," he agreed, a little shocked at C.C.'s behaviour "So when do you want to do that backers party?"

"How about Friday night?" she asked, thinking carefully.

At the same time, Niles entered the office and cocked an eyebrow when witnessing C.C. rubbing her legs seductively.

"Um...yes...Friday seems nice." Max stuttered, focused on her legs.

"That's marvellous, Maxwell, I'm looking forward to it." she exclaimed, smiling happy and caught sight of Niles as she hopped off the table.

"What's happening Friday, Sir?" Niles asked, frowning at C.C.

"We're having a backer's party!" she explained hurriedly.

Niles visibly relaxed and winked at her when Maxwell wasn't looking.

"Do I need to call the caterers?"

"Don't be so lazy." C.C. teased playfully "You're the butler around here, shouldn't you be preparing the food?"

"And I'm sure you're going to arrange the drinks? You are a professional in that field after all." he shot back.

"Drinks are always good." C.C. merely smirked, thinking about the night when it all started.

"And Sir, what should I serve? I do have this new recipe for chicken appetizers."

At this C.C. burst into laughter and then quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Maxwell, if you don't mind, I'll just go and make that call to confirm the meeting with Mr. Roberts!"

"Ok C.C., and please tell me all about it in the morning."

"I'll go and make the arrangements for tomorrow..." Niles said, looking confusedly from one producer to the next.

C.C. walked off grinning to herself and shrieked a little when Niles caught her in the hallway to the kitchen and grabbed her by her waist.

"Niles! What are you doing?" she giggled, placing her hands on his chest.

"I thought we had a date tonight?" he smiled, kissing her briefly.

"And thanks to me we still do!" she replied triumphantly, returning the kiss "Maxwell wanted to have that backer's party tonight. But I told him about this imaginary playwright and a meeting."

"You deceitful woman," he grinned and kissed her again, but more passionately.

"Niles...we're not in the closet this time..." she sighed against his lips.

"I know, but..." he pushed her against the wall and focused solely on kissing her.

C.C. wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss and then slid her hands down to squeeze his ass. He moaned against her lips and brought his hand to her breast.

"Niles, we can't..." she moaned, making no attempt to pull away.

"I know..." he whispered, massaging her breast.

Gracie who had chosen that particular moment to leave the kitchen heard someone moan and followed the direction of the sounds. Luckily she saw Niles and C.C. before they noticed her and so she managed to hide, observing them.

"Woman, you drive me crazy..."he grinned, reluctantly breaking away and tried to compose himself again.

Gracie, a bit shocked by the lingering image, quickly sneaked away.

"You started it..." C.C. whispered, kissing him again.

"No, you started it by being so sexy." he contradicted, kissing her back and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm not used to all the compliments, Niles." she giggled embarrassedly.

"Well you better get used to them." he smiled.

"What are we doing tonight?" she asked in a low voice.

"I booked a table at a cute Italian restaurant, but I didn't know which movie you wanted to see, so we'll figure that out when we get there, ok?" he winked.

"I like Italian food, a nice red wine..." her voice trailed off "And I already know what we're going to see. It's one of my all-time favourites, but you'll have to wait till tonight to find out."

"I look forward to it." he nodded, kissing her again briefly.

"When are you picking me up?" she leaned against him, listening carefully for footsteps.

"At 8?"

"8 it is." she smiled and stole another kiss before walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, Hello! Daily update!:p Sooo... they go on their date :) I told you already that this one's smut!:p And tomorrow's one will feature the stairway :p You know you don't want to miss this!;) Leave us a review and make us happy!:)**

**Disclaimer: I want to dedicate this disclaimer (lol) to Miss Lauren Lane who, according to my European time, just turned 50!;) More from me about that matter tomorrow!;)  
**

Chapter 8:

In the evening C.C. was preparing for her date with Niles. She wore a stunning blue dress that was tied in the middle by a black ribbon. Her hair was falling in slight curls and she scrutinised her reflection in the mirror, as she clipped on her earrings. She finished her make-up in plenty of time and so sat down by the counter and calmed her nerves with a small glass of Whisky. Just before Niles arrived she realised that she had forgotten to put on some perfume and ran into the bathroom to dab some on her pulse points. Niles, wearing a blue dress shirt (with the top buttons undone) and dark blue dress pants, arrived right on time. He rang the doorbell and smiled to himself as he heard his lover rush to the door.

"Hello, Hello." he greeted.

"Isn't that my line?" C.C. asked in a low voice, grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him closer for a kiss.

"And voila..." he said, producing a bouquet of flowers from behind his back.

"Oh Niles, you shouldn't have." she scolded, as her eyes lit up and she began to practically radiate happiness.

"Yes, I do." he smiled.

"Let me just get my heels and then we can go. Do you mind putting them in a vase for me in the meantime?"

"Where are your vases?" he asked.

"Kitchen, second cabinet to the right." she answered, while slipping on her shoes.

Her description was perfect and he easily found it and by the time he was done C.C. had moved to stand by him, placing her hands on his chest once more.

"You look terribly handsome tonight."

"And you look beautiful." he told her, putting his arms around her waist.

"Spend the night with me, Niles?" she whispered, kissing him tenderly.

"Of course," he promised and smiled when she deepend the kiss until their tongues met.

* * *

"A little Italian place, indeed." C.C. chuckled, as they sat in the taxi going to the cinema "Why didn't you tell me that they all know you? You are a butler with influence."

He laughed when she winked at him and then blushed, when her comment registered.

"Well, I just helped Pierro sometimes with his recipes and menus, and I almost go there every week. But I hardly have any influence..."

"Oh you do, they all worshipped you." she smiled proudly and then added a little sadly "They all love you..."

"What's wrong?" he frowned.

"Nothing..." she evaded, shaking her head and tried to smile.

"Tell me, love." he insisted.

"You're just such a warm and caring man...and you chose to fall in love with the Bitch of Broadway." she sighed.

"Love, we already cleared that, didn't we?" he asked, pulling her against him "People just see you like that because they don't see the woman I see."

"I just wish I could be a little bit more like you, that's all." she shrugged, looking him straight in the eye.

"I've fallen in love with the obnoxious blonde socialite, who has a warm heart that is only available for those who want to fight for it!" he declared, smiling "You are perfect just the way you are."

"Hate you," she whispered, blinking back the tears.

"Hate you more." he said, kissing her.

The taxi stopped at their destination and C.C. paid, which Niles noticed with a bit of a frown.

"I hope you'll enjoy the movie!"

"So which movie do you want to see?" he asked, stepping out and lent her a hand.

"Life is Beautiful." she smiled with feeling.

"It sure is," he replied and went to buy the tickets and some snacks.

The cinema was almost empty and Niles and C.C. settled down in the last row. He put his arm around her and grabbed some popcorn with his other hand. She leaned over to kiss him as the movie started and whispered: "You know, I love the first part...how they meet, it's all so poetic. And he's instantly infatuated with her...and then they meet again, almost like fate. And she's so unhappy...so upset with the life she's leading and her stuck-up partner...but no-one sees it and there's nothing she can do. And then he just dismantles her with his charm and humour and you can see how happy he makes her, how she starts to live again."

"Does it reflect you a bit?" he asked.

"Maybe..." she sighed, leaning over to rest her head on his shoulder pensively, and then added with humour "but don't you dare die on me!"

"Never, love." he promised, kissing her hair.

They were quite a bit into the movie when C.C. began to kiss his neck, her lips just feathering against his skin, teasing him. He shifted around and swallowed, desperately trying to focus on the movie. C.C. easily undid his shirt a little more and slipped one hand inside, enjoying the feel of his taut skin. Niles fidgeted some more in his chair and finally looked at her. But C.C. merely smiled to herself and kept caressing him, trailing kisses along his jaw line.

"Stop it," he whispered and moved his hand to squeeze her ass.

"Do you really want me to?" she asked, just letting her fingernail slide over his package.

"Don't start that now..." he sighed, feeling himself respond and nipped on her neck "Later..."

She kept her hand on his thigh and continued to enjoy the movie for a bit. But then, still staring ahead, she moved her hand to rest on his package and squeezed it lightly.

"C.C...If you want to leave early..." he said, hissing at the sudden touch.

"Why would I want to leave?" she whispered into his ear, biting his earlobe and still kept squeezing.

"Stop that," he scolded, trying not to moan and moved a hand under her blouse to cup her breast.

Impatiently she pulled his shirt out of his pants and ran her fingernails over his stomach, before slipping one hand inside his boxers, grazing his length with her fingers.

"C.C...we're in a movie theatre." he closed his eyes, beginning to massage her breasts.

"I'm very aware of that," she chuckled "You'll just have to keep quiet."

And with that she unzipped his pants to take his erect member into her hands, circling the tip with her finger. He opened his eyes to scan the darkened room and closed them again after having seen that there were only 3 others sitting in the front row. C.C. now took him firmly in her hand, squeezing him occasionally as she rubbed up and down his shaft in long strokes. Niles panted and tried to concentrate on the actions of his hands. She moaned quietly as his warm hands kept rubbing against her hard nipple and turned around to face him. She continued to massage him with her left hand and wrapped her other arm around his shoulders, brushing her finger over his neck, before she placed a long and lingering kiss on his left collarbone which was revealed to her. He kissed her longingly as his breathing became more shallow. C.C. softly but firmly took his hand and moved it away so that she could lean forward and used only the tip of her tongue to drag it up the underside of his shaft.

"C.C..."he whispered, weaving his fingers through her hair.

She moved on to the head of his penis, taking it between her lips and quietly hummed.

"C.C...I'm..." he managed in a muffled groan.

Encouraged by his reaction she took him fully into her mouth and teased his balls with her fingertips, smiling as she felt him tense up.

"Shit..." he moaned, throwing his head back, his fingers clasping around her hair as he felt himself cum.

She pulled away and continued to stroke up and down his shaft with her hand in a fast pace, nipping on his neck as she did so. He trembled as even throughout his orgasm she kept pleasuring him.

"That's it, lover." she whispered soothingly, biting his earlobe tenderly.

"Woman..."he moaned, letting his climax subdue.

"I love you." she offered as a reply and ran her hand over his chest to wipe away the perspiration, smiling to herself.

"I love you too," he replied, pulling her closer.

"You managed to stay quiet." she praised grinning and kissed him softly.

"I had to..."

"You should get yourself cleaned up." she chuckled, noticing that it was almost time for the credits.

"Do you have some paper or anything?" he asked, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Here you go." she said, handing him a pack of tissues and added in a seductive voice "Or do you want me to do it?"

"No, I'll do it. Or we'll never leave this theatre." he grinned and cleaned himself up, zipping up his pants and tucking his shirt back in.

"Where are we going to spend the night, lover?" she asked, rising to her feet and offering him her hand.

"You choose," he replied, taking it.

"I think yours is closer." she grinned as they headed out of the cinema.

"Mine it is then." And he placed a soft kiss on her temple.


	9. Chapter 9

**Stairway sex time...I mean...update time!;) Smut,smut,smut and more smut. ;) Hope you enjoy! Give us feedback and we'll update!:p**

**Disclaimer: Well, the butler belongs to negs...I guess that leaves me with the socialite!;)  
**

Chapter 9:

On the taxi ride she snuggled up to him.

"You're still warm." she smiled against his skin.

"Well, it was rather hot in there, wasn't it?" he grinned, putting an arm around her.

"Mmh...that was a lovely first date, Butler Boy. You surprisingly met my standards." she chuckled, stretching happily.

"I'm just glad that I didn't end up like any of your other dates... dead and in a ditch after having the life sucked out."But then he realised what he'd just said and amended "Wait...let me rephrase that..."

"Your memory apparently isn't what it once was." she said, letting out her sultry laugh and placed a hand on his stomach.

"Don't mock the old man." he grinned, pinching her butt playfully.

"No mocking?" she asked, wearing her poker face "What if I tease him a little bit?"

And she purposefully let her tongue dart out to moisten her lips.

"Then I'll have to do some teasing of my own, I'm afraid."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." she replied in a low voice and paid the cab driver when they arrived at their destination.

But Niles took out his own wallet, replaced her money with his and gave her back her own.

"Will you stop paying already?" he asked, stepping out of the car and held the door open for her.

"Why are you angry?" she questioned, frowning and slipped the cash loosely into her purse.

"I'm not angry...I just don't want you to pay." he smiled, holding out a hand for her "Come on..."

She took his hand but turned him around.

"Niles, you paid for the food and the movie. While I love all of the gestures, I want to pay too once in a while." she told him seriously "That's why I work, I earn my own money, so you better get used to it!"

"Well ok..."he conceded with a smile, pulling her to him "And I'm proud that you work for your own money...it shows character...that's another reason why I fell in love with you."

She softly returned his kiss and mumbled against his mouth: "Thank God for your quick wit and sweet talk."

He deepened the kiss, but broke away after a few moments to unlock the front door. Once inside she grabbed his hand and ran with him to the kitchen. She then pulled him against her and kissed him again.

"What are we doing in the kitchen?" he asked confused, but kissed her back.

"Avoid getting caught by the family." she whispered, grinned and grabbing his shirt, she pulled him towards the backstairs, kissing him more passionately.

Niles felt more turned on instantly and cupped her breast through her dress. She moaned and tried to win the upper hand by pressing him against the wall, kissing him deeply. His tongue begged for entrance to her mouth, while his hands moved to fumble with her zipper. C.C., feeling the spark as their tongues met, moaned against his mouth. He tried to unzip her dress again but failed and so grew more frustrated.

"Damnit!"

"Sshh.." she smiled and turned around so that he could reach it more easily.

Finally sliding it off to her hips he began kissing her neck. C.C. allowed herself to enjoy his kisses, but then turned around again now showing her white, strapless bra and pushed his jacket over his shoulders, roughly ripping open his shirt. He grinned at her haste to immediately seek contact and kissed the top of her breasts while massaging them through her bra.

"Mmh..baby." she sighed and tipped her head back to give him access to her throat.

He began to kiss what was offered to him and moved his hands to unclasp her bra, lowering his mouth to her naked breasts afterwards. C.C. kept her eyes closed, running her hands up his chest and finally placed them on his strong shoulders, having lost all sense of where they were or who could see them. Enjoying her actions he moved his hands to her hips to tug off her dress completely. She met his lips for another lingering kiss, as she pressed her naked body against him, loving how their bodies touched. He eagerly returned the kiss and let his hands wander over her body, feeling his member restrained against his pants as he felt every curve. She kissed his chest, more aroused by him pressing against her. He moaned and pushed her hips against his and feeling himself losing all control as her teeth grazed his skin, he moved to take off her panties. She pushed herself down on his hands, desperate to feel him and he teased her clit with his thumb, before inserting his fingers. C.C. began to move in a steady rhythm, clinging onto him as she got more turned around. And Niles kissed her neck, as his fingers slid in and out of her.

"Yes, Niles..."she moaned, digging her nails into his skin.

"Sit down," he whispered, making a hickey on her neck while teasing her.

She followed his instructions and nearly squirmed when the throbbing at her core increased. He gently spread her legs and moved to her center to taste her. A low moan escaped her throat as she clawed her hands into the steps.

"Cum baby," he encouraged, massaging her clit with his fingers.

"No...Niles...I want you..." she bit her lip, shaking her head and leaned back on the stairs.

He looked at her and smiled and then, dropping his pants to free himself, he entered her.

"Yes, baby..."she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

He began to thrust in a slow rhythm and placed a hand on her back so that she wouldn't hurt herself.

"Come on, baby." he moaned as she moved her hips to meet him, causing more friction.

"Yes, yes..." she groaned, clenching around him.

"Ugh...almost.."

"Cum with me baby." she cried out and he buried his face in her neck as the wave of pleasure washed over him.

She too, climaxed hard, and he held her against him and nipped on her neck until her trembling stopped.

"Thank you, Niles." she whispered softly.

"No, thank you." he smiled, looking at her.

"Maybe we should take this to your room? We've been lucky enough as it is." she remarked, nuzzling him tenderly.

"Agreed." he grinned, collected their clothes and lifted her up in his arms.

"Niles!" she giggled, holding on to him "You've already swept me off my feet!"

A goofy grin was plastered on his face as he carried her up to his room.

"What are your plans for the backer's party tomorrow?" she whispered into his neck.

"You're asking me that now?" he asked, placing her on the bed.

"Yes, I thought maybe we could sneak away from all the boring people at some point?" she voiced seductively "And apparently I was wrong, but I thought you may have come up with some ideas."

"Oh in that way?" he said, sitting down next to her on the bed and leaned in to kiss her neck "I thought you were asking for the food I was going to make... And don't worry, I'm a master at improvising."

"Promise to rescue me?" she asked, nipping on his bottom lip.

"I'll be your hero." he smiled and kissed her as they both lay down in bed.

"Now don't go all corny on me, Butler Boy." she mocked, laughing.

"Shut it woman." he growled with a smile and pulled her against him.

"Never," she promised, returning the kiss "Besides, a true gentleman would notice when his lady is cold. But you never were a gentleman."

He merely grinned and pulled the blanket over them.

"Do you really expect me to sleep naked?" she continued, chuckling "What am I saying? Of course you do..."

"You got that right." he nodded.

"You dog," she scolded and playfully elbowed him, inching closer to feel his warmth.

Niles wrapped an arm around her and closed his eyes.

"Tonight was perfect." she quietly told him, kissing his chest before her eyes also fluttered closed.

"I know..." he agreed, placing a kiss on the top of her head. Both sighed contently and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, Hello!:) Apologies for the past 2 days without updates. I wasn't all too well on Thursday night and then last night I went to see my friends and we...had a little bit too much fun ;) and so I ended up spending the night. But now I'll try and update regularly again!;) No smut in this chapter, but other important things happening. And thanks for your reviews, I think I can speak for negs and myself that we're really grateful and certainly didn't expect this to take off like it has. I wish I could give away more, but you'll see very soon. In the meantime I hope you will still find this enjoyable, as we're having way too much fun creating this!;) Leave us a review and make us even happier!;)**

**Disclaimer: The butler and the socialite just belong to each other!:)**

Chapter 10:

The next morning C.C. woke up and blinked. Moving carefully, as not to wake him, she tried to get a glimpse of his watch. Niles felt some movement but ignored it and turned around, freeing her from his embrace. Finally able to read the letters of the clock she saw that it was still early but also knew that she had to get home for a change of clothes and so she placed a final kiss on his back and quietly slipped out of bed. Stopping by her purse she extracted a fresh pair of panties and picking up her dress she walked quietly into the bathroom. Niles turned around in bed to lie on his stomach and opening one eye, found that C.C. was gone. But he soon learned where she was when he heard a shriek coming from the bathroom. Jumping out of bed he slipped on a robe and walked into the room: "What happened?"

"You gave me a hickey on my neck!" she accused, stabbing his chest with her finger.

"Is that why you decide to wake up the whole house?" he sighed and the grinned "What's wrong with it? It shows you belong to me."

"This is not the time for an ego trip, Niles." she said angrily "I have a backer's party tonight. And I have this thing on my neck!"

"Can't you try and cover it up a bit?" he asked, motioning with his fingers.

"Oh will you stop grinning?" she snapped "Unlike you I have a professional career and people will talk if they see_ this_!"

"Hey, I was just teasing you..." he muttered, his grin fading "Wait...what time is it now?"

"Not yet 6 o'clock." she answered dismissively.

"Ok, I still got time before the family wakes up. Now will you stop sulking? It's there now, I can't take it away!"

"Well, you better control yourself next time." she told him curtly.

"Well, I didn't hear you complaining!" he barked, annoyed at her attitude and turned around to get some clothes from his room.

"I have to go." she coolly said, grabbing her purse.

"Then go." he replied, slamming the bathroom door shut behind him.

C.C. glared at it for a moment and then stormed off. Niles stood under the shower, rubbing the shampoo forcefully into his hair but then sighed.

* * *

Later on that evening C.C. arrived at the Sheffield residence wearing a long black skirt and a white blouse that showed off her cleavage. She let her hair cascade down, in an attempt to hide the hickey. Niles was in the kitchen, finishing some trays, when he heard the doorbell ring. But stubborn as he was and still angry at her, he let Fran get it.

"Hello, Hello. Have any of the backers arrived yet?" C.C. greeted the brunette as she walked into the house and hung up her coat.

"Ah, no Miss Babcock." Fran denied, shaking her head and then noticed the woman's outfit "Wow, Miss Babcock, planning on reeling some backers in tonight?"

"Nanny Fine, tonight is about work and work alone." C.C. corrected, slamming the closet door shut and walked into the den to pour herself a drink.

When the doorbell rang again Niles finally appeared, buttoning up his jacket. He noticed C.C. but chose to ignore her and merely greeted the guests and proceeded to help them with their coats. C.C. gulped her drink down quickly, feeling annoyed at his behaviour, and then went to welcome the backers. They didn't talk much, seeing as Niles was always busy providing champagne and food and C.C. tried to woo some backers with her charm: always close with the men, flirting and laughing. A little while later though when the pianist arrived and many of the couples began to dance, C.C. found herself alone on the sofa. Niles noticed her too, sitting on her own and sighed a little, wishing he could dance with her. She rose to her feet to grab a piece of canapé from his tray but just when she had reached him the lights in the entire house went off.

"Don't worry people, I'll just go and fix the problem." Maxwell said, after they'd heard a woman scream and then walked to find Niles "Get this fixed!"

"Yes, Sir." The butler sighed. C.C. followed him into the kitchen but because of the darkness misjudged the distance and accidentally collided with him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, shining the flashlight in her face "Go back to the living room."

"Are you still mad at me?" she probed, grabbing hold of his wrist.

"Just go to the living room while I get this fixed." he sighed.

"No, not until you man up so we can sort this out!"

"Well, you did your share of that, didn't you?" he snapped and then sighed at his jab "What do you expect? An apology for giving you a hickey?"

"I don't know what I expect..." she frowned, turning around.

"Then what?" he shrugged.

"Niles, are you going to fix this or what?" Maxwell asked, entering the kitchen.

"Yes, Sir." And with that he left for the cellar.

C.C. watched Max leave and sat down on the floor, leaning her back against the counter. After having fixed the lights Niles returned but fell on the stairs, hurting his foot. Cursing the "stubborn woman" under his breath he returned to the kitchen and took an ice package to cool his foot.

"What have you done now?" she asked, looking up from her hiding spot.

"What are you doing over there?" he asked surprised, ignoring her question.

"Hiding..." she shrugged, leaning her back against the counter once more.

"From what?" he asked, inspecting his foot.

"Everything..." she sighed, drawing her knees to her chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked, softening at her obvious distress.

"It doesn't matter." she told him determinedly but didn't meet his eyes.

"Stop being so stubborn!" he scolded, trying to look at her "Come on...what is it?"

"I can't do this anymore..." she quietly whispered.

"What can't you do anymore?" he questioned, feeling panic rise inside him.

"My career is my life...it's everything I have. I cannot afford to slip up. But I... I want this to stop, I want them to know that you're with me, so that when we have a fight we don't have to sneak around to start the next one, that I don't have to wait for an appropriate moment to come by. But I cannot let them know because it's...we're too different. I'm scared...this fling it... what if it ends?"

"C.C., firstly you don't have to worry about what they think about you...about us... you don't care about them, so what makes you think that they care about you?" and he gently lifted up her chin "And it won't end C.C...this is not a fling."

"Everything is changing, Niles." she confided, her eyes that were filled with fear found is "You told me we'd still be us but with improvements. But I can't insult you anymore... I can't treat you like just the butler anymore like I could before this started. When we fight I'm scared to have hurt you, but too proud to apologise. We're not us anymore, Niles. What is this?"

"We are us," he insisted "the teasing just lost the mean streak and you know that I have a tough skin and I know that you don't mean the things you say."

"I'm not complete anymore when I'm without you and it scares me so much." she sighed, closing her eyes.

"And who said you can't be with me?" he smiled softly "And you don't have to be scared to love someone C.C. ...and needing them the whole time."

"Do you have to go out there again?" she asked, leaning her head against his.

"I'm afraid so," he replied, draping an arm around her "it will be a mess out there...and I guess Max is looking for you too."

"Mmh...stay here with me?" she pleaded.

"You know I want to..." he sighed, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Then stay..." she repeated, returning the kiss and ran a hand through his hair.

"I can't. Max can come looking for me and you any moment now."

And as if on cue, the Broadway producer did indeed enter the kitchen. "Niles, where are you? I need you to clean that mess up."

"On my way, Sir." Niles replied, standing up.

"And where is C.C.?" Maxwell asked, but walked off again.

"And I thought you wanted to be alone with me." she pouted, rising to her feet too.

"Don't pout, you know I want to, but I can't."

"I wish you were more wrong right now." she growled and walked past him and back into the living room.

Upon her return C.C. soon grew bored of the mindless chit-chat and asked one of the younger backers to dance with her. Niles watched her, kneeling on the floor to clean a wine stain and felt slightly irritated by her display. C.C. leaned forward to whisper something into the man's ear and then laughed, all the while holding Niles' glance.

"I'll get you for this." he mouthed and grinned playfully.

But after a while even that game grew boring and so she sat down on the couch and poured herself a glass of wine. By the time all the guests were filtering out of the house she had lost count of the number of drinks she had and so waved in a very unbusiness like fashion at an elderly couple.

"I'm not finished yet, Niles." she protested, slurring her words slightly as he went to take the glass away from her.

"Yes, you are." He nodded chuckling and left for the kitchen.

"Ah C.C., why don't you stay at the mansion? It is rather late." Maxwell suggested.

"Niles, Niles! Come back here, we neeed you!" C.C. called and he entered again, his sleeves rolled up and a towel in his hands.

"What?"

"Drink with me, Niles," she ordered, eyeing him up and down "you know how much fun we always have. Remember how we had sex on Maxwell's desk? That was so HOT!"

Niles' eyes widened and he looked at his boss whose jaw had dropped.

"You look so sexy now..." C.C. continued, shakily rising to her feet and ran her hands over his chest.

"Niles, what in heaven's name is she talking about?" Maxwell asked, looking at the panicking butler.

"Oh Sir, you know...she's drunk..."

"I'm not drunk, don't you remember last night, Niles? And you Maxwell Sheffield," she pointed at him, nearly falling over "I wasted too much time on you. This is a good man...a very good man. I'm gonna marry him some day!"

Niles quickly picked her up in his arms and smiled sheepishly at his employer. "I'll just bring her to bed, Sir."

"I want an explanation of this in the morning!" Max threatened as Niles was climbing the stairs.

When they reached her guestroom, he gently lay her down on the bed, but she pulled him down on top of her by his tie, kissing his neck.

"Did you see his face?" she laughed and then whispered "Marry me, Niles, you'll marry me..."

"Get some sleep, stupid woman." he chuckled and kissed her on the forehead as he tucked her in.

"You have to sleep with me, I can't sleep without you." she whined.

"For this one night you'll have to sleep alone, but don't worry, I'm at the end of the hall and you'll be asleep in no time."

"Niles..."she sighed, closing her eyes "I love you..."

"I love you too." he told her, leaving the room.

After cleaning everything up, he then went to his room and while dressing for bed and buttoning up his pyjama top he glanced at his drawer. Sighing he opened it and got out a little jewellery box.

"She was drunk, old man..." he whispered, fingering the ring inside.

C.C. awoke in the middle of the night feeling rather sick and finally realising where she was, she sneaked down the corridor and slipped into bed with Niles, spooning him from behind. He merely mumbled in his sleep and remained where he was.

"I love you, baby." she whispered, caressing his tummy with her hands.

"C.C.?" he asked, turning around.

"Mmh..." she smiled, closing her eyes.

Mirroring her smile he pulled her closer and shut his eyes again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, Hello!:) No smut as of yet...but more important things happening. VERY important. I still remember how negs and I were like "whoa, I can't believe this just happened" lol And while her reply might seem quick now, I think I spent like 5 minutes considering things. lol Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and leave us a review...meanwhile, I'm still recovering from seeing certain VERY nice Lauren Lane photos.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are ours..  
**

Chapter 11:

The next morning the sunlight tickled her face before the thundering of an intense headache sunk in. Finding that she was alone in bed she sat up, feeling nauseous, and slowly walked down via the backstairs, determined to make it home to take the day off.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Niles greeted her smiling, when she arrived in the kitchen where he was already preparing breakfast.

"Shh...not so loud." she muttered, holding her head and then steadied herself on the counter "And why are you in such a good mood?"

"Just because I slept well...and because you are going to explain what happened yesterday to Mr. Sheffield." He grinned and winked at her.

"What happened yesterday? I didn't do anything embarrassing, did I?" she asked, confusedly.

"You told him about us having sex on his desk...and other things..." he chuckled, leaving out the marriage part.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." she mumbled.

"Aspirin?" he offered, holding it as well as a glass of water out for her.

"Was there anything else I should know about?" she probed carefully and took a sip of the water with the tablet.

"No...not really..." he shook his head and returned to work.

"Ok...I think I'll tell him the truth..." she said quietly, resting her head on the table.

"I'll come with you." he firmly said, looking up.

"No, you'll get into trouble." she declined seriously "I tell him we got drunk and I took advantage of you...it's...close to the truth."

"So...you're going to say that it was a one night stand?" he frowned.

"No...I...we did it on his desk, Niles, and I told him...so I should take the blame. I'll just omit the other parts...he can think what he wants."

"But if you're going to say that we had sex, why not say that we're together? He is our friend...he'll understand." Niles pressed.

"I can't tell him that...I'm not good at...big announcements...oh, why did I have to get drunk?"

"That's why I'll come with you." he concluded "he already knows of my feelings for you, the man in dense but even he'll know if there is more behind us."

"They'll all know, Niles." C.C. sighed "Nanny Fine will want every single detail...I ruined it..."

"Come on now, you didn't ruin it." he smiled and, sitting down next to her, he took her hand in his.

"I want to go back to bed..." she whispered, rubbing his skin with her thumb.

"Then go and lie down a bit...I'll come and get you when Max wants to speak to us."

"I miss making love to you... I had it all planned for yesterday..." she told him, heading for the stairs.

"We'll just reschedule it." he promised, winking at her.

"Alright..." she smiled weakly and went back to bed.

Niles continued to prepare breakfast and finally served it when the family arrived. In the meantime, C.C. found that she couldn't sleep because of the remaining strong headache, and so she began to search his drawers for an aspirin, but instead discovered a small jewellery box. She opened it and gasped when she saw the ring inside and her heart began to race. Suddenly memories of the previous night returned and grabbing the box she returned to the kitchen.

* * *

"Niles, if you would join me in my office...I'll like that explanation now." Maxwell told him after the breakfast was over.

"Yes, Sir. Let me just fetch Miss Babcock."

He entered the kitchen and frowned when he saw her standing by the counter, holding his jewellery box. "What are you doing with that?"

"I asked you to marry me...and you...you have a ring." she stammered in a high-pitched voice "Why do you have a ring, Niles?"

"I-I... what are you doing in my things?" he asked.

"I was looking for an aspirin. Who is this ring for?" she questioned, placing the box down on the table.

"For the woman I want to marry, of course." he replied, looking at the box.

"Niles?"

"C.C...I...I..." he looked at her, fearful.

"Yes?" she whispered, a little hopeful tone shining through.

"C.C., I love you...will you," he began and opened the box for her "marry me? Please?"

"Yes..." she whispered in a weak voice, holding on to the chair.

"What?"

"I love you," she offered simply "so my answer is yes."

A hesitant smile was playing on her lips as she noticed the tears that were sparkling in his eyes.

"She said yes!" he exclaimed overjoyed and lifted her up in the air.

"Technically I asked you first." she laughed, wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you," he smiled, kissing her deeply.

"I love you too."

And she returned the kiss, before holding out her hand. He picked up the ring, sat down on one knee and carefully slid it onto the ring finger of her shaking hand.

"God, woman..." he cupped her cheek, unable to stop smiling.

"We're getting married." she said in awe, kissing him softly.

"I know." he confirmed and then suddenly heard squealing behind him.

"What just happened?" C.C. asked, staring incredulously at the Nanny who had entered the room unbeknownst to them.

"Niles just asked you to marry him! And you said yes! Max! He just..."

The Broadway producer now, too, appeared, ready to calm his wife.

"I know, dear. Well, congratulations you two." he said, giving Niles a pat on the back and hugged C.C. "I still want some explanation though about my desk."

C.C. chuckled and hid in the closeness of Niles' body.

"I knew he wouldn't forget about it," she mumbled quietly "only because he doesn't have the imagination or the skills..."

"Yes, Sir. We'll explain it later." Niles agreed, grinning at her words.

"C.C., I'll see you in the office?" Max asked and then left, pulling his shocked wife along.

"Would've been too much to ask to give us the day off, eh?" C.C. commented once he was gone.

"You know how he is," Niles shrugged "but what do you say if we sneak away this evening for a celebratory dinner for two?"

"I'd love that." she agreed, kissing him.

"Mmh...and I love you. I can't believe it..."

"You better start now, Mister." she grinned at him "And just you wait till I let you know about my plans for the wedding night!"

"Damn, I'm going to marry the witch." he grinned and winked at her playfully.

"And I the butler." she sighed "I propose we keep this from my mother as long as we possibly can."

"Yes, I suppose it's for the best, after we're married she can't do much about it."

"She won't do anything to separate us, I promise." C.C. said seriously, cupping his face.

"I won't let her take you away from me now." he replied, just as serious.

"I'm already yours, my love. It's just a matter of having it on paper." she smiled.

"Yes, it is." he agreed "I think it's better if we continue with our day now..."

"Alright," she nodded "Do you think Max will pass out if I tell him the truth about his desk?"

"I think he'll never want to work on it again." Niles grinned.

She let our her sultry laugh and stole one last kiss from him. "See you later, Butler Boy."

"Later, Witch." And he patted her backside and winked.

* * *

"What contracts are we looking at, Maxwell?" C.C. asked, striding into the office, back in business mode at once.

"Um...well the new ones for the stage manager and a few for the actors." he said, handing her the papers.

"Maxwell, about that explanation." C.C. spoke up, deciding to make the first move "Niles' and my behaviour was highly unprofessional... and while I'd like to aplogise to you, I don't regret that it happened. "

"It's ok, C.C." he nodded and really looked at her "You're happy, aren't you?"

She closed her eyes and grinned. "Who would've thought?"

"Well, I knew about Niles' feelings for you for a long time but...I didn't know it would take such a leap from this."

"I really love him." C.C. confessed softly.

"And he does too." Maxwell said, smiling back at her.

"Oh, Miss Babcock! There you are! I wanted to ask you a question!" Fran said, barging into the room.

"Yes, Nanny Fine?" C.C. asked, trying to be patient.

"Well, first I have to tell you that you better not hurt Niles. He's my best friend and I don't want him to get hurt."

C.C. crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at the brunette.

"Okay...so I just wondered if you needed a wedding planner?" Fran asked, moving on quickly.

"Nanny Fine, I doubt that Niles and I will want a big wedding, so there really isn't need for a wedding planner."

"Oh but Miss Babcock, there's always need for a wedding planner!" Fran insisted.

"But it's much too early yet to make these kinds of decisions." C.C. muttered evasively.

"Okay, okay. So did you set a date yet?"

"Nanny Fine," C.C. said, getting more annoyed "we just got engaged."

"Oh but wait...you're not pregnant, are you? Because if so you better plan the wedding before it begins to show." And she leaned over to pat her belly.

"Nanny Fine!" C.C. yelled, jumping to her feet.

"Wow, you're sure you're not? Because the mood swings..."

"Are brought on by the Nanny that keeps pestering me!" C.C. snapped, touching her head and sitting back down as dizziness suddenly overcame her again.

"Okay, okay...geesh," Fran muttered and then added concernedly "Are you alright?"

"Yes...fine..." C.C. said, her eyes fluttering open.

"Sir, I..." Niles started, entering the room, but then spotted C.C. who looked ill "What's wrong?"

"I feel a little sick..." she explained weakly.

"Still from the hangover? You better go and lie down a bit."

"No, I have to work." she stated firmly.

"C.C., go and lie down! You're not of much use to me while sick!" Maxwell said, chuckling.

She sighed and got up, steadying herself on the couch.

"Come on," Niles said, helping her.

"I've probably had too much excitement for one day." she joked, wrapping one arm around him.

He brought her to their room and helped her sit down on the bed.

"Thank you, Niles." she smiled "This is so embarrassing. "

"Well, we're used to you being like this." he grinned.

"Oh shush you..." she lay down, closing her eyes "Thank you for wanting to marry me."

"No, thank you." he smiled, kissing her softly "I gave up on the idea some time ago...and now look at us...you're making my dream come true."

"Mmh...goodnight, lover. Wake me up again, won't you?"

"When do you want me to wake you?"

"Later," she waved her hand dismissively "just make sure that I will wake up again."

"I will," he chuckled "in time, so you can go and freshen up for our dinner. You're still up for it?"

"Yes, wouldn't miss it." she mumbled sleepily.

"Sweet dreams, love." And he left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**1:10 in the morning, this author is stressed out to the max., but thought that she might cheer you up with this!;) Thanks for your lovely reviews, we appreciate em a LOT!:) ANyway, final chapter without smut. Limo smut in the next chapter!;)**

**Disclaimer: Yada Yada Yada...I'm tired...no rights...  
**

Chapter 12:

A little while later Niles decided that it was time to wake her up.

"Wake up, sleeping ugly." he softly said, sitting down on the bed and nudging her a little.

She moaned a bit in her sleep and turned around.

"Wakey, wakey!" he called, shaking her shoulder once more.

"Just a little bit longer..." she moaned, wrapping her arms around him.

"It's 6 o'clock, our date starts at 8. Come on." he grinned.

"Can't we just stay in bed?" she asked, kissing the part of him that was closest to her.

"Come on," he chuckled "or you'll rip my head off later because you didn't have time enough to freshen up."

She opened her eyes and glared at him. "I hate that you're right."

"I always am," he grinned, standing up.

C.C. threw a pillow after him and then got up, grabbing hold of the nightstand as another wave of dizziness washed over her.

"Are you still sick?" he asked, frowning "If you want we can reschedule dinner."

"No no," she declined, waving her hand dismissively "I'll be fine... we have to celebrate."

"Yes, we do. But it isn't really fun if you're sick."

"Trust me, I'm not enjoying this either." she said, holding a hand to her stomach.

"Must be some hangover," he commented, helping her up.

Suddenly she realised something and gasped. "What if it's not?"

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"I um... this is just a guess, so please don't freak out on me but...have we ever used a condom?"

"Um...no, I guess..." he replied, growing pale.

"I'm sure I'm wrong," she hurried to say "I mean... I can't get pregnant that quickly, can I?"

"No, you're probably right. It's pretty quick."

"Maybe we should be more careful in the future," she remarked thoughtfully "unless you...?"

"Yes, we will. Um..."

"You know, I don't know if you mind condoms..." she rambled on awkwardly "it's just...I don't use precautions, you see. I mean...I haven't been with someone in a while...and...my age, the probability is pretty small."

"I-I don't mind them. I just didn't think of it...and ...it...was a while ago for me too. I'm sorry, I should've been more responsible."

"Oh no...no, I wasn't blaming you. I just mean...we don't want anything to happen." And then she hesitantly added "Do we?"

"Well no...do we?" he asked.

"It would certainly be better..." she said evasively, thinking about what a disastrous mother she'd make.

He nodded softly, thinking that she didn't want children and even though he had supposed as much all along, he couldn't help but feel a bit sad.

"Yes, so do you want a lift?"

"Home?" she asked, still a bit nervous "Yes... I don't know what to wear tonight."

"Just wear something, you'll look beautiful." he told her, smiling softly.

"I'll try..." she muttered, running a hand through her hair.

"Don't worry so much." And he pulled her to him and kissed her briefly.

* * *

Promptly at 8 o'clock Niles rang the doorbell, brushing some invisible plush off his shoulder. C.C. opened, standing before him in a black, curve hugging evening gown with rhinestones sewn to the bodice.

"Wow..." Niles muttered and his jaw dropped.

She smiled and made a 360 turn, showing off her bare back in the process.

"Do you like it?"

"Wow..." he repeated smiling and couldn't stop gazing at her.

"You said that before." she grinned, kissing him.

"Well, you look amazing."

"So you don't regret proposing to me?" she asked, walking into the living room to get her purse.

"Never," he smiled, following her.

"So where are you taking me tonight?" she asked, slipping on her heels.

"Well, it's actually a surprise..."

"Oooh, I like surprises!" she exclaimed, flashing a radiant smile "I'm ready!"

And she held out her hand that was graced by the engagement ring and he took it. Exiting her building C.C. noticed a limousine that had been parked right by the entrance.

"A limo? You really went all out, didn't you?" she gushed and then deadpanned "Did Maxwell let you borrow it?"

"No, his is in the shop." Niles replied, opening the backdoor for her.

"I'm so excited." she said, slipping inside and kept grinning.

"I hope you like it." he smiled, joining her in the back.

"Of course I do," she nodded, instantly moving closer to him.

"You can go, Michael." Niles told the chauffeur and with that they were off.

"I hope I'll make it without feeling sick again." she sighed, resting her hand on his stomach.

"Don't worry about it," he soothed her, pulling her closer.

It took a while but eventually the limo pulled up in front of a little Italian restaurant.

"We're here," Niles said, stepping outside.

C.C. tried to control her excitement and followed him inside.

"Ah, Mister Niles! Welcome!" an Italian looking man greeted them.

"Juliano, is everything in order?" Niles asked, giving the man a hug.

"Buona sera, bella donna!" he kissed C.C.'s hand, before turning to Niles again "Of course!Follow me!"

They both walked behind the man and C.C. squeezed Niles' hand for reassurance.

"Close your eyes for a second," Niles whispered, when they walked through a door and C.C. followed suit, almost trembling with excitement.

He guided her a bit further and then told her to open her eyes again. She laid eyes on a slight hill of grass on which a table and two chairs had been placed. In the distance she noticed a bridge that had been built over a water and the setting sun painted a beautiful reflection on the surface.

"I thought that it was going to be warm." Niles explained, while C.C.'s eyes were still lingering on the table and the rose petals and a single rose that been placed on one plate.

"Niles," she whispered speechless, tears in her eyes.

"You like it? I know it's not as perfect as I imagined but it was on short notice." And he smiled sheepishly.

"Stop apologising!" she told him firmly, cupping his face and then kissed him passionately.

"So you like it?" he asked again.

"Yes, I love it." And she kissed him once more.

"Do you want to eat now?" he grinned.

"I could go for a little...snack..." she whispered into his ear and let the ambiguity hang in the air.

"You know what I mean," he grinned and nipped at her neck to tease her.

"I can wait..."she sighed at his touch.

"For the actual food or the snack?"

"The snack," she smiled "wouldn't want to waste the food...you've gone through so much effort to create this."

"My lady," he said, pulling her chair back for her.

"I think I'll never get used to you talking like that." she chuckled.

He laughed too and kissed her neck and then went to take a seat.

"I have a request," she voiced, trying to shake off the goose bumps that had spread over her skin at the touch of his lips.

"What?"

"I want at least one dance tonight." And she smiled.

"Of course," he nodded and snapped with his fingers so that a violinist appeared.

"I love you," she told him, reaching across the table to take his hand.

"I love you too," he said smiling and squeezed her hand and then pulled away when a waiter carrying several dishes arrived.

"Oh good, the food's here."

"Hungry?" Niles asked, taking a napkin and draped it over his lap, before picking up fork and knife.

"Very, I haven't really eaten today, you know? But suddenly I'm famished."

"Well, I don't doubt that you'll enjoy it." he said and began to eat.

"Once again you're demonstrating exquisite taste." she hummed in pleasure.

"Juliano is one of the best Italian chefs I know." Niles explained.

"What other chefs do you know?" she asked curiously.

"Well, there are a lot of fine restaurants here with fine chefs, but I know Juliano and his crew from his restaurant in Florence."

"Did you go there on vacation?" C.C. probed, sincerely intrigued.

"Well, I was sent there to learn some foreign cooking but I enjoyed it very much, so I see it as a vacation."

"I know so little about you," she sighed.

"We'll go sometime, maybe for our honeymoon?" he suggested, winking at her.

"Oh yes," she moaned, making no attempt to lower her voice "just us, the food, the wine, the sex."

He slowly released the fork from his mouth while looking at her.

"What?" she grinned "I enjoy the good things in life."

"Oh, don't worry. It will be good." he promised, sipping on his wine.

"Better than good," she corrected, toasting him with her glass before taking a sip.

They continued eating until their plates were empty and clean, then C.C. rose to her feet and asked: "Dance with me?"

"I was just going to ask the same," he smiled, took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

She rested one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand, as they began to sway to the music. Softly he pulled her closer after a while.

"I've always enjoyed dancing with you," she said, leaning her cheek against his "Always felt that we were perfect together on the dance floor."

"We're the perfect dance partners," he hummed in her hair.

"And I was sad when it ended...but too proud to tell you." she said, kissing his cheek.

"And I too scared to ask for another dance."

"I would've said yes," she breathed, suckling on his earlobe.

"I know now," he smiled wistfully "I love you, C.C."

She let go of his hand and moved hers so that it was gently cradling his neck, holding him closer.

"I love you too, Niles."

His hands wandered to her waist, as he rested his forehead against hers and smiled. "Who would've thought?"

"I'm glad we proved them wrong." she softly voiced, meeting his lips.

"Me too," he replied and tenderly returned the kiss.

"And Niles?" she quietly asked, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Yes, love?"

"I am proud to become your wife." she firmly told him.

He swallowed a bit, then smiled and kissed her again. "And I'm happy that you think like that."

She kissed him longingly and caressed his cheek with her fingers. Then she wrapped both arms around his neck and began to softly sway again. He swayed with her and tried to pull her as close as possible against him. She moved her right hand to brush over his back as they went round on the dance floor. He followed her steps and enjoyed the feeling of her body against his, then he lightly twirled her under his arm and pulled her back against him and smiled, when she laughed elatedly. He turned her once more so that her back was leaning against his chest, all the while they were dancing in perfect sync. She smiled and craned her neck to place a kiss on his cheek and he twirled her so that she was facing him, as they were now dancing under the stars.

"You know," she remarked, softly kissing him "your eyes are still sparkling brighter... the stars are no competition."

"Well, you're more beautiful than these stars together."

"Flatterer!" she giggled.

"Well, I have a French side."

"That would explain the kissing," she grinned, kissing him passionately and let her tongue slip into his mouth.

"You aren't an amateur either." he moaned at the kiss.

"I'm just more passionate than people expect." she whispered against his mouth.

"I know how passionate you are," he replied, teasing her bottom lip with his tongue.

"Niles, is there dessert?" she moaned.

"I hope so," he breathed, nipping on her neck.

"I want you to take me home soon." And she removed her hair to give him more space.

"Well, I'm ready to go."

"Mmh...me too..." she sighed, trying to pull herself together.

He pulled away and grinned at her, offering his arm. "Well then, my lady."

"Well, that's enough to turn me off." she commented dryly and linked arms with him.

As they were leaving Niles nodded a goodbye to Juliano and C.C. too smiled and mouthed "thank you". The humble Italian broke into a big smile and nodded in return.

"What was that?" Niles asked, still grinning.

"Nothing," she whispered "just flirting with the help. "


	13. Chapter 13

**Update time!:) The long awaited smut chapter for you guys to enjoy! :p Well, at least we hope you do. Leave us a review, please!;)**

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to us... but we wish Mr. Danny Davis a wonderful opening night premiere today!:)  
**

Chapter 13:

He laughed and opened the backdoor and once both were outside, their lips met again in a heated kiss. She pulled him closer by the lapels of his jacket as they moved towards the limo. Niles was the first to step inside, pulling C.C. after him, who landed right on top of him and moved to kiss his neck. As he felt the limo's engine coming to life, he moved his hands to her backside.

"Yes, baby..." she moaned against his skin, getting more aroused.

His hands found the slit in her dress and one trailed its way up. Suddenly the intercom crackled to life.

"Sir, it seems there was an accident. I'm afraid we're stuck in traffic."

C.C. continued to nibble on his earlobe, as if the interruption had never happened.

"Yes...no problem Michael..." Niles managed, trying to keep his breathing under control.

She shifted a bit so that she could slip one hand inside his pants and began to tease his member through the fabric of his boxers. Niles just managed to switch off the intercom when the first moan escaped his throat and he eyed her with a playfully scolding look. She slipped her hand inside his boxers and ever so lightly traced circles around the head of his penis, while using her free hand to slowly unbutton his shirt, kissing the flesh that was newly exposed to her. He threw his head back and sighed, moving his hands further under her dress, arriving at the inside of her thighs, where he drew little circles and sometimes lightly grazed the front of her panties. She shivered a bit at his feathery touches, but busied herself unbuttoning his shirt completely and teasing his package. Niles now moved both hands to her panties and began massaging her through it, as his other hand went further up to her breasts.

"Niles..." she whimpered against his skin.

"Mmh?" His mouth nipped on her neck and then teased her nipple.

"You turn me on so much..." she moaned, now circling the head of his penis with her thumb, applying more pressure.

"Mmh..." he sighed, moving one hand inside her panties and grazing her clit with his fingers.

She grazed his chest with her teeth and her hands were stroking up and down his shaft. Niles began to pant, lifting her to reverse their roles. He pulled off her panties and began pleasing her with his fingers while nipping on her neck.

"Yes..." she moaned, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the headrest.

"Come on..." he encouraged, his fingers pleasing her and his thumb teasing her clit, as he made another hickey on her neck.

"Oh Niles," she groaned in a deep voice "touch me with your lips."

He moved downwards and breathed on her hot center, while his fingers continued to do the work.

"Don't tease..." she sighed.

He softly blew on her core and let his tongue graze her clit. Instantly she cried out in pleasure and thrust her hips upwards. He then pleased her with his mouth and massaged her clit with his thumb.

"Mmh...fuck yes...that's it," she half-screamed, her eyes closed as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Come one, baby." he spoke against her center, clarifying each word with a graze of his tongue.

Her screaming intensified as the heat rushed to her head and she climaxed. Niles held her in place, continuing to lick her softly.

"Mmh... Niles..." she panted breathlessly and pulled him up to kiss him.

He tried to deepen the kiss but she gently pushed him back and sat up to open his pants, tugging them down.

"Make love to me," she whispered huskily.

He kissed her once more and then moved into her, using her leg as leverage to go deeper. She guided him closer and kept kissing him, meeting his hips at every thrust.

"Oh shit...wait..." he cursed, realising that they weren't using a condom again.

"Niles, I don't mind." she whispered, knowing what he was thinking of.

"But C.C. I..." he tried, not wanting to force her.

"I'm sure, baby." she panted.

He looked at her one more time for reassurance and then, kissing her deeply, he began thrusting again. She wrapped her legs around him, urging him on and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He moaned against her lips and went faster as he felt his climax coming. She broke away and instead trailed kisses down his neck, feeling her own tension growing. His eyes were closed in pleasure and his breathing was shallow, but his climax was triggered when C.C. bit his shoulder, the orgasm overwhelming her.

"I love you," she whispered, still breathless herself.

"I love you too," he replied, as he was easing down from his climax "and I'm sorry... for not remembering."

"I meant what I said, Niles." she quietly whispered without looking him in the eye and sucked on his neck until he too got a hickey.

"You don't mind?" he asked, looking at her.

"I..." she began, evading his eyes "do we have to talk about this now?"

He noticed her insecurity and decided not to push it.

"No, we don't." And he pulled her into a tighter embrace.

"Thank you," she nodded gratefully and snuggled up so close to him, as if their bodies could actually become one again.

He stroked her back but then heard Michael's voice through the intercom, announcing that they'd be arriving in a few minutes. C.C. moved, trying to find her panties, while he buttoned up his shirt. She slipped them on again and then pulled up his boxers and pants.

"Do you think he heard any of this?" she asked, kissing him.

"I hope not." Niles said, smiling and the backdoor opened, as if on cue.

"After you," she grinned.

He stepped out of the limo and saw Michael who was wearing a silly little grin, so he glared at him and then offered C.C. a hand. She too stepped outside and blushed furiously once she noticed the chauffeur's grin.

"I think he heard us," Niles whispered into her ear, leading her away from the limo.

"Yes," she chuckled "surprisingly he doesn't seem annoyed though. Maybe we should invite him into our bedroom."

"One servant is enough in the bedroom." Niles said, taking out his keys.

"You just don't want to share me," she laughed winking and then followed him to the door.

He pulled her against him once they were inside the house.

"This is one thing I won't share." he declared, kissing her.

She smiled at his possessiveness and returned the kiss, then placed one finger on his lips.

"Give me 5 minutes and then follow me upstairs!" and she winked at him.

"Okay..." he said confusedly, removing his coat.

C.C. ran upstairs and into his room where she got completely naked and picked only one item from his closet, lying down in bed waiting for him. Niles removed his shoes in front of his door and loosened his tie.

"Room Service!" he called, knocking on the door.

"Hello, lover!" she greeted seductively, lying on his bed, wearing only his tie.

Niles' jaw dropped and he swallowed.

"Does it suit me?" she smiled, stretching enticingly.

"Um...I..." he mumbled, unable to form a sentence.

"I take that as a yes," she grinned happily.

"Yes...indeed..." he said, moving to the bed and leaned into kiss her.

"You should've seen your face," she chuckled against his lips.

"That is my best tie," he commented, deepening the kiss and forced her to lie on her back with him hovering over her.

"Come and get it then," she moaned.

He cupped her breasts and nipped on her neck and she sighed appreciatively.

"Now if only that limo driver would be here..."

"Mmh... you're not happy with my feather duster?" he asked, giving her breast a squeeze.

"It's alright," she groaned with pleasure, trying to make him jealous.

"Mmh... complaining again..." he muttered, leaving a last kiss just above her curls.

He then stopped kissing her and drew circles around her belly button, propping himself up on one elbow.

"What should I do to convince you?"

"You're a smart man, I'm sure you'll think of something." she grinned at him.

"No...I can't seem to think of anything." he pretended to think.

"Mmh," she smirked "then I'm going to have to keep the tie and ask the limo driver for his assistance."

"Don't you dare," he growled, cupping her center.

"Don't dare what? Keep the tie? Or ask the driver?" she asked innocently, even though she felt herself responding to his touch.

"Don't challenge me," he growled.

"But I so enjoy it."

She cupped his face and kissed him tenderly. He returned the kiss and teased her a little with his hand at her center.

"Trust me, you have nothing to worry about," she moaned, closing her eyes "No man...makes me...ah...feel like this..."

He grazed his fingers over her entrance and loosened his own tie and unbuttoned his shirt. She trembled at his touch and then propped herself up to kiss the now exposed hollow of his throat. He shrugged out of his shirt and kept teasing her, while going for the zipper of his pants. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a certain nasal voice called: "NYULES! I need your heeeelp!"

Niles gasped and sighed in annoyance.

"I'm kind of busy, Mrs. Sheffield!"

C.C. sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Nyules, it's really urgent! You're my best friend, please!"

He looked at C.C. and whispered: "She's not going to let me go..."

And he grabbed a t-shirt and threw it on, sitting on the edge of the bed. C.C. moaned in frustration and hugged him from behind, placing a kiss on his neck.

"Hurry back!"

"Nyules, are you coming?" Fran called again, knocking on the door.

He nodded at C.C. and stood to go to the door, mumbling: "Well, I was working on that..." before snapping "What?" at Fran.

"We need to talk, mistah!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand and dragging him with her.

"About what?" he asked confusedly "Can't that wait until tomorrow?"

"What's your hurry?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes "It's not like you were having sex when I knocked... were you?"

"Um... no..." he swallowed "Now what is it?"

"It is time you set a date for the wedding and Miss Babcock agreed earlier on that I'm gonna be your wedding planner! But first of all, mistah, when did this whole thing happen? I thought you hated each other?"

"We still need to discuss the date," he sighed "We just got engaged this morning." And then a little more suspiciously "You as a wedding planner? Why don't I believe it?"

"I was as surprised as you were, "Fran said innocently "But she practically begged me to help ya out."

"Fran..."he smiled at her.

"Anyway," she hastily mumbled "are you sure she's gonna make you happy? I mean... Miss Babcock isn't exactly the caring type and..."

"Fran, stop it," he interrupted firmly "I love the woman and she loves me. You don't know her like I do."

"I just don't wantcha to get hurt." she muttered defensively.

"I won't," he tried to calm her, patting her arm.

"Alright, if you're sure?" she eyed him closely.

"Yes, I'm sure Fran." And he gave her a hug.

"Alright then, mistah, I let you get back to what you were doing," and she held up a hand "though I don't wanna hear about it!"

"And don't you have a husband waiting for you somewhere?" he laughed.

"I do," she answered dryly "he's reading the newspaper in bed. Oh and Niles, let me know when you set the date!"

"I will!" he called back and returned to his room.

His face eased into a smile when he found C.C. asleep, snuggled under the blankets, one arm resting under the pillow and her head resting on top of it. He removed all items of clothing but his boxers and slipped into bed with her. She felt the movement beside her and sleepily opened her eyes, inching closer to embrace him.

"I'm going to kill that big-haired Yenta." she muttered.

"You can do that after me," he smiled and put an arm around her.

"Mmh Niles..." she kissed his chest softly "how are we going to live once we're married?"

"I didn't really think about it yet." he answered seriously.

"Ok," she agreed, kissing him some more "but a life without interruptions would be nice."

"You're right. Do you want to move in your apartment or do you want to go house-hunting?"

"A completely new beginning?" she suggested, smiling carefully.

"Yes, why not?" he nodded softly.

"Alright," she closed her eyes again, snuggling closer and listened to his deep, happy sigh "Goodnight, lover."

"Goodnight, love."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, Hello!Currently uploading "Hunter" eps for people's enjoyment. Anyway, something more serious happening in this. A part of the writing process that actually had negs and myself in tears. We're just big softies, really! ;) Anyway, gentle smut tomorrow!;)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not ours...going to bed...  
**

Chapter 14:

The next morning C.C. woke up because she was feeling nauseous again and turned to lie on her back. Niles turned around and opened his eyes to find her grimacing.

"What's wrong?" he frowned.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," she mumbled and jumped out of bed, running to the bathroom where she vomited.

Niles, worried, followed her and tried to sooth her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure," she replied, remaining on the floor, breathing deeply and wiped her mouth.

"Do you want some water? I'll get you some." And he stood to fetch a bottle from his room.

She shakily rose to her feet and went to wash her hands.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor, the flu is going around you know." he suggested, rubbing her back.

"No, I'll be fine." she denied stubbornly, taking a sip of water.

"You are going."

"You can't make me."

"And you will," he followed her back into the bedroom.

"Niles, I'm going to have to go away for a couple of days." she suddenly said very seriously.

"Where are you going?" he asked surprised.

"I can't tell you," she sighed "it's just something I have to do."

"C.C., we are going to get married." he frowned.

"I know," she replied quietly "just please, let me go. I will explain later."

"But you have to promise me that you're going to the doctor." he smiled weakly.

"I will."

* * *

She didn't return to the house until more than a week had passed. Then one evening, she knocked on the backdoor of the Sheffield residence upon seeing that it was only Niles in the kitchen. She wore sunglasses despite the time of day.

"C.C.?" he asked, opening the door.

She nodded at him and walked inside, taking a seat at the table.

"What are you doing with those sunglasses on?" he questioned, a bit irritated "As a matter of fact, what have you been doing for the last week?"

She took them off and revealed her eyes that were red from crying.

"I'm sorry, I must have scared you." she apologised quietly.

"C.C., what's wrong?"

"It's pathetic really," she laughed sadly "and... you wouldn't believe that I'm getting upset over this."

"Give me your best shot," he said, sitting down at the table with her.

"That day when I got sick again...I completely freaked out, Niles." she began to explain.

"Did you go to the doctor as I asked you?"

"Wait," she squeezed his hand "I went home and I panicked completely... considered all the possibilities and waited for my period. It didn't come... but I couldn't call you until I knew for sure. So I waited and I waited... but it still didn't come. Then finally I decided to see me gynaecologist and on my way I walked past a store and I...I bought this," and she extracted a blue baby onesie from her purse.

"What did you buy this for?" he asked, picking it up.

"I don't know," she confessed softly "I guess... it just felt right. Anyway, I went to my gynaecologist and I'm...I'm not pregnant and..." she stopped, tears welling up in her eyes " I need you to help me because... I haven't been able to stop crying."

His heart broke when he saw her cry and stood up to pull her into an embrace.

"Hey...hey...don't cry."

"Why can't I stop, Niles?" she sobbed, leaning against him.

"Maybe you were hoping that you were pregnant. It's normal to react like this...I...I can't help feeling a little disappointed myself."

"You want a baby? W-with me?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Well yes... I just didn't know... I'm rather old to be a father though..."

"Nonsense," she caressed his cheek with trembling fingers "You'd be wonderful...I'd be a disaster."And she let out a hollow laugh "But it doesn't matter...our chances are..."

"You'd be a wonderful mother, so stop saying those things," he cut in "And what is it about these chances?"

"You're asking me? Aren't you always making fun of my age?" she chuckled "it's very unlikely, Niles, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he smiled softly and kissed her "I gave up that dream long ago..."

She returned the kiss with the same gentleness and whispered: "I feel so sore... and I never thought I'd cry over something like this..."

"Why don't you go upstairs and sleep a little?" he smiled.

"I can't...I just keep," she shook her head, taking a deep breath "keep picturing what could have been..."

"Hey, stop worrying about it." he lifted her chin.

"I love you." And she kissed him carefully again.

"I love you too...don't forget that..."

"Niles," she seriously said "I want to set a date for the wedding."

"Ah yes," he nodded "Fran keeps pestering me about it. When do you want to set it?"

"June?" she suggested "A small ceremony... I doubt that anyone from my family will come."

"That's alright with me," he smiled softly at her and then amended "I mean the date..."

"The rest too?" she asked laughing, absent-mindedly running her fingertips over the baby onesie.

"You know what I mean," he chuckled though his heart ached at seeing her fingering the little onesie.

"Who will you invite?" she asked, letting her palm rest on the soft fabric, while she turned to look at him.

"I think I'll invite my parents and my brother...but I doubt he'll come."

"Why wouldn't he?" she questioned confusedly.

"It doesn't matter," he shrugged and turned his attention to the food he was preparing.

"Niles, tell me!" she demanded, rising to her feet and walking over to him.

"It doesn't matter," he repeated, shaking his head.

"Don't you 2 get along?" she probed, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"It is his fault..." Niles grumbled, avoiding to look at her.

"Hey, you know I won't let this go." she said, placing a finger under his chin and forcing him to look at her "What happened?"

"He was just allowed to follow his dreams while I needed to learn for this," he waved around the kitchen "and we got in a fight over it some time ago... I haven't spoken to him since..."

"I understand that," she gently said "Although, from an entirely selfish point of view, I'm glad you're here now. I'm glad we're here. But maybe the wedding would give you time to sort this out with him?"

"No," he shook his head in annoyance "he'd come all gloating about it.."

"I'll shut him up." she said confidently "Besides, don't you see what you have to gloat about? There are 3 children who absolutely adore you, a crazy Jewish woman who considers you her best friend, not to mention the rest of the mishpucha who would starve without your excellent food and Maxwell, who wouldn't be able to survive a single day without your help." And softly, almost as an afterthought she added: "And me..."

"Yes, but I'm still a servant, I'm still the man who scrubs toilets while he is an attorney with a Porsche!" Niles exclaimed angrily.

"I understand why you're angry baby. But take it from someone who knows... these superficial things don't matter if you have no-one to share your life with, or only friends who spend time with you because of your money."

"He's been married for 15 years now and has two kids." Niles deadpanned.

"Well, he's doing a marvellous job at making all my arguments invalid." C.C. sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm ranting," Niles apologised, pulling her to him.

"It's fine, we both have family issues." she replied, kissing him.

"So nobody from your family is coming? Not even your father or brother?"

"I'd like to ask Noel," C.C. voiced pensively "but that's always running the danger of my parents finding out about it."

"I understand," Niles nodded "do you really think that your parents are going to be against this that much?"

"I don't know about daddy," she shrugged "but mother will try to separate us...but I won't let her."

He held her tighter when he saw a brief moment of fear in her eyes. "I won't let her either..."

"I have a feeling the entire Fine clan will be present though...if only for the food alone." she chuckled.

"They'll be there," Niles nodded, joining in her laughter and, kissing her forehead he turned to his work again.

"And then we go away together, yes? Far away from this..." she asked, sitting down at the table and playing with the onesie.

"Yes, is Italy still your choice for a honeymoon?"

"Yes, I haven't been to Europe in a while."

"Then Italy it is," he smiled and asked, when he saw her with the onesie "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course, perfectly fine." she tried to be brave and strong, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"I know your fake smile, C.C..."he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Niles, I'm just trying not to make a big deal out of nothing."

"It's normal to feel that way, C.C."

"No, it's not." she yelled angrily "I'm behaving like a woman who has lost her child. I've never had it in the first place!"

"C.C., calm down. It is normal. A lot of women experience this."

"I never wanted a child..." she muttered frustrated.

"But you're a woman...you subconsciously wanted one."

"I could picture it, Niles." she weakly said, as if every word hurt "She had your eyes...and your smile..."

"C.C.," he could feel his heart breaking.

"She would've been perfect," she continued, angrily wiping her tears away.

"Of course she would've been perfect... she would have been ours." he smiled weakly.

"I would've stayed at home for a while too, you know? That's what mothers are supposed to do, isn't it?" she asked, getting all worked up.

"C.C., calm down! There's no need to get all worked up about it!"

"Why does this hurt so much?" she muttered, resting her head on the table and began to cry into the onesie.

"Come on," he stood up and folded her in his embrace again.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed "I should be able to deal with this."

"No, you shouldn't," he soothed her "it's ok..."

"Is it ok if I stay with you tonight?" she asked quietly, holding on to him as if her life depended on it.

"Woman..." he chuckled lightly "I haven't had you in my arms for nearly a week...of course you are staying..."

"Well, be careful what you wish for. I might be unusually clingy tonight." And she kissed him.

"I'm counting on it," he whispered, returning the kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, Hello!:) It appears that I'm always so exhausted on Thursdays that I forget to update. So, because I'm going out again tonight, I give you an update now!;) Gentle smut, as promsied. Hope you enjoy it!:) Leave us a review!;)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not ours.  
**

Chapter 15:

"Oh God, I will have to go searching for a wedding dress with Nanny Fine!" C.C. suddenly exclaimed "Can you imagine what I'll look like?"

"Well, I don't think they sell short wedding mini-skirts so you don't have to worry about those." he chuckled.

"But you know what she's like," C.C. continued, still panicking "She has a bloody family member who is a designer..."

"Calm down," he grinned while releasing her "you saw her wedding dress. It was normal, wasn't it?"

"It was beautiful," she admitted begrudgingly and her eyes lit up when she pictured walking down the aisle towards Niles "And you looked incredibly handsome then..."

"You were beautiful too," he smiled "I even remember walking a bit of the aisle with you."

"I was as big as a house," she blushed "and I made an utter fool of myself."

"You looked beautiful," he insisted and then grinned playfully "and well yes... you did..."

She slapped him, glaring at him. "You're enjoying this far too much!"

"Well, you were kinda hilarious," his voice trailed off as he remembered something "But I loved dancing with you that evening."

"You flirted with me because it hadn't worked on the other women." C.C. frowned, trying to remember.

"No, I flirted with you because I drank too much and it built up my courage."

"But you told me that I was sexy... which, of course, couldn't possibly be true, considering what I looked like. And then you told me that you'd tried it 12 times before."

"I meant every word of it," he smiled "but I said that I tried it before, because... well, I couldn't really say to you that you were the only woman on my mind for the entire time."

"I liked that evening... with you, I mean." she smiled softly "It distracted me a bit from losing... well, you know?"

"Yes... I loved picturing you as the bride that night...in my arms, me, the groom."

"You're such a softie." she chuckled, moving to stand behind him and whispered into his ear "Soon your dream will come true."

He smiled and sighed and turned around to gather her in his arms. "I couldn't be happier..."

She kissed him lovingly and he returned it with the same feeling, breaking away after a while.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Well, I'll try to keep myself busy and then I'll be waiting in bed for you." she smiled a little sadly.

"I'll hurry," he winked, choosing not to dwell on her worries.

"Good... say, I was thinking about the Sheffield children. And I was wondering if the little one would like to... be involved in the wedding."

She shifted uncomfortably, embarrassed at displaying her emotional side.

"What do you mean by involved?" he smiled at her.

"Oh, I don't know," she muttered harshly and then sighed "bride's maid?"

"I think that Miss Grace would love doing that."

"Ok then," C.C. nodded "could you ask her?"

"Why me?"

"Because she actually likes you." she stated matter-of-factly, rolling her eyes.

"She likes you too, you know?" he seriously said.

"I've never really talked to her," she shrugged "it's not as if I care..."

"But I know you do," he grinned "and she sees you as some kind of role model, you know? She admires your strength to make it as a woman in a men's world."

"Really?" she smiled proudly, trying to hide her excitement.

"Don't you remember when she did that report of you?"

"Vaguely."

"You see?" he nodded in confirmation.

"Maybe you're right... Well, I'm going to head upstairs now. Hurry!"

"I will." he promised, smiling.

C.C. grabbed her purse and the onesie and walked upstairs, while he focused on his work again. Once inside the room, she lay down on his bed and, overwhelmed by exhaustion, she closed her eyes, cradling the onsie against her chest. After he was done, Niles too headed upstairs, a soft smile gracing his features when he saw her asleep on his bed. The smile faded, however, when he spotted the onesie and, sighing deeply, he undressed and crawled into bed with her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead.

C.C. stirred a bit but didn't wake up and he swallowed down his tears, while switching off the light. She instinctively moved closer to the warmth of his body and he pulled her tighter to him, feeling the soft fabric of the onesie against his chest. He closed his eyes and sighed, as a single tear made its way down his cheek.

"Niles?" C.C. asked, her eyes fluttering open.

"Yes?" his voice was shaky, but he tried to compose himself.

"Are you ok? Why are you crying?" she asked, touching his cheek with her fingertips.

"I'm not, just go back to sleep."

"Niles, I can see it." she whispered "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he bit back harshly "just...go back to sleep..."

She frowned at his anger and turned away from him, wrapping her arms around herself. He sighed, knowing that he had upset her and rolled on his side, with his back to her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly, turning to lie on his back again.

Slowly she turned around, burying her face in the crook of his neck, and wrapped her left arm around him.

"I'm sorry I upset you." she quietly told him "You didn't have to know..."

"No... don't be sorry...I'm just..." he pulled her closer "I'm sorry..."

She kissed him, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I'm just taking your chances away by being so old...if I only..." his voice was shaky.

"Your age doesn't matter, love." she caressed his cheek, trying to take some of his pain away "if anything, it is me that is too old."

"You're not old, I'm almost fifty." he scolded.

"But I'm approaching my forties, so my biological clock is ticking." she said, rubbing his shoulders and realised how tense he was.

"A lot of women get pregnant in their thirties. You have better chances when you're... not with me." he swallowed.

"Don't even for a second think about it!" she sat up sharply, looking at him "Now come here."

And she held out her hand, ready to pull him into a sitting position also.

"What?" he asked confused, as she forced him to turn his back on her.

She placed her hands on his shoulders again and sighed at his tense muscles.

"I love my decrepit, old butler." she said, and traced the line of his spine with her fingertips, and then spread her fingers in a starburst pattern over the hollow of his back.

"I love you too..." he sighed deeply.

C.C. gently caressed the skin between his shoulder blades with her hand, applying gentle pressure. Then she placed small kisses at the base of his neck, trying to take away his pain. Niles began to relax, emotion and fatigue slowly taking over. She kissed and licked her way down his spine, running her hands down his side at the same speed. He closed his eyes as his breathing increased at the sensation of her mouth on his body. Kneeling behind him, her breasts pressing against his back, she kissed his neck again, this time just beneath his hairline. He sighed, and a small smile appeared on his face. C.C. wrapped her left arm around him and lightly ran her fingertips over his chest, while kissing his right shoulder and then down to the hollow of his arm. He, in turn, slid an arm around her waist and ran his fingers over the soft skin. Interrupting his actions, she turned him slightly so that he was facing her and placed a kiss in the palm of his hand, before moving on to the other hand and kissing her way to his shoulder again. He smiled softly and pulled her closer. She kissed and nipped on his left collarbone and then, paying particular attention to the hollow of his throat, she moved on to the right collarbone. All the while her hand was placed flat on his stomach, warming him. He lifted her chin with his free hand and smiled softly at her, before placing a kiss on her lips. She returned it with deep longing and moved her hand to rest above his heart.

"Where else are you hurting?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"Don't worry... it beats for you." he replied, placing his hand on hers and kissing her again.

C.C. returned the kiss with more urgency this time and he deepened it, pulling her closer. She nipped on his bottom lip, desperation shining in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, running his fingers over her cheek.

"I need you," she told him, holding him so tight as if he was going to disappear.

"I'm not going anywhere, love." he firmly said, embracing her.

She cupped his face and kissed him again, sliding her tongue over his lips. He let his tongue graze hers and moaned at the touch. C.C. slowly lay down on her back, pulling him along without breaking the kiss. Hovering above her, he allowed his hands to slide over her skin to her breasts, while their lips continued to meet over and over again. She whimpered against his mouth and her fingers were caressing his neck. Finding her breast he slowly massaged it and C.C. tipped her head back, enjoying his touch. His mouth moved to her other breast and his tongue teased her nipple, until she moaned with pleasure, stretching luxuriously. He continued caressing her with his mouth, while his hands wandered over her whole body.

"Mmh..." she sighed, feeling a tingling sensation wherever he touched her, as her skin erupted in goose bumps and her nipples stiffened.

She spread her legs for him as his hands reached her thighs and he wasted no time in caressing them, while kissing his way down the valley of her breasts and further. She moaned quietly at the sensation of his hot mouth on her skin. She squirmed a little and lifted her hips suggestively when his hands reached her center, while his mouth still lingered just below her belly button.

"Shh," he soothed, letting his hand wander above her curls, caressing her whole waist.

She calmed down a little again, closing her eyes and focused on every single touch, however subtle. Letting his fingertips wander across the skin at her thighs he slowly began to caress her center, causing C.C. to writhe on the bed again, feeling her need for him growing.

"Niles..." she whimpered softly, when his fingers grazed her clit and he laid a kiss on her entrance.

"Shh," he repeated, kissing her center slowly and softly while grazing and touching her clit with his fingers.

She felt the throbbing desire increase and reached out for him, in desperate need for him.

"C.C.," he looked at her, asking her to be patient and focused on his actions again.

She sighed and propped herself up on her elbows, feeling a droplet of sweat run down the valley between her breasts. Knowing what she needed he let a finger enter her, but just for a mere second and then grazed just around her center, his other fingers still softly rubbing her clit.

"Mmh...Niles..." she moaned in a low voice that was filled with pleasure.

He entered her again with his finger, longer this time to feel her and then moved out again, kissing her center, while his fingers were rubbing her clit at a faster pace.

"Niles...I'm..."she groaned, nails digging into the sheets, feeling as if her entire body was on heat.

This time he kissed her thighs while entering her with a finger, applying more pressure to her clit and his own breathing became a bit shallow.

"Oh Niles..." Her voice was becoming high-pitched now and her nails dug more harshly into the sheets, as her toes curled and her legs tensed up in expectation of the climax.

Niles stopped completely, looking at her when she moaned loudly, arching her back as the orgasm swept over her. And at that precise moment he entered her again with his fingers, so that C.C. was shaking by the time her climax had finally subsided. Placing one last kiss on her center he moved his mouth up again until he found hers. She tenderly and gently caressed his lips with hers, her eyes full of love and affection.

"Niles, please..." she whispered, wrapping her right leg around him.

Complying, he took off his boxers and kissed her, but didn't move into her yet.

"I love you."

"I love you too." she replied, with deep longing in her voice that was mirrored in her eyes.

He smiled and kissed her deeply, while slowly moving into her and she moaned at the contact she so craved, starting to move with him in a slow rhythm. He moved in long, languid strokes, closing his eyes in pleasure, while C.C. wrapped her arms around him, resting them on his strong back, enjoying the feel of his muscles. Niles began to pant, feeling his climax come closer, but didn't move faster. C.C. nipped on his shoulder, desperate to feel and taste him, increasing the speed a bit, moaning louder.

"C.C..." he sighed.

"Niles...I'm almost there," she whispered, out of breath.

He moved even slower, going out of her completely and entering her again until she hummed with pleasure, meeting his hips every time. Niles started to tremble when his climax finally came and she cried out in pleasure, burying her face in the crook of his neck, kissing it, when she found her release.

"Niles," she kept whispering, as her climax softly ebbed away.

"C.C.," he kissed her, calming down.

She returned the kiss, silently asking if he was feeling better and he kissed her deeply to reassure her, lying down and half pulling her on his chest, trying not to break the connection.

"I love you," she whispered, resting her hand on his chest again, kissing his shoulder and neck softly.

"I love you too, C.C." he smiled.

She sighed deeply and, breathing in his scent, she closed her eyes, while he continued to stroke her back. He sighed when he felt a soft fabric at his feet and simply pushed it away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, Hello. I have a small update for you. Apologies for the delay but I'm only human and I am writing my dissertation. That is to say that I'm working hard...and when I'm not working I'm too tired to do anything else. Anyway, leave us a review .**

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to us...**

Chapter 16:

Stirring quietly the next morning she looked up at him, resting her head on his shoulder once more. She watched him sleep for a while but then grew restless. He opened his eyes in time to see her sneaking out of bed.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Oh, did I wake you?" she smiled "I was just going to go to the bathroom."

"Good morning," he smiled, stretching a little as she leaned over to kiss him briefly.

"Good morning," and she got up to head to the bathroom.

He stretched some more, feeling the fabric at his feet again and kicked it away, closing his eyes with a smile. C.C. stood in front of the mirror and looked at her tired face, suddenly feeling very old. Tears welled up in her eyes again, but she just washed her face, swallowing them down and then squared her shoulders, seemingly strong again. She then entered the room again with a dazzling smile, trying to convince him, but then spotted the blue fabric that had fallen off the bed. Confidently she strode towards it, picked it up and continued to his closet, where she placed it in one of the drawers. Niles opened his eyes in time to see her actions and smiled.

"Last night was beautiful." she told him, re-emerging from the closet, after having angrily wiped some tears away.

He smiled wordlessly when she slipped back into bed, drawing patterns across his chest.

"When do you have to get up to serve the family?" she asked.

"They're getting breakfast themselves," he grinned.

"Do they know that?"

"They do now," he replied, checking the watch.

She laughed and rolled on her back so that he came to lie on top of her.

"He can butter his own toast,"

"Exactly," he agreed, tickling her.

She caught his hands and held them firmly in place.

"I think I'll talk to Gr-... the little one today," she voiced pensively.

He nodded and kissed her neck. She sighed and closed her eyes, letting her hands wander over his back. He continued to nip on her neck and then nibbled on her earlobe.

"Baby, you know that turns me on," she quietly said, cupping his face "And we don't have the time."

"Mmh," he acknowledged but didn't stop.

"Niles, please..." she softly said, but with pleasure evident in her tone.

"I know," he sighed and stopped.

She looked up at him with eyes that were soft with warmth and eagerly met his lips. He returned the kiss with tenderness and longing, while his hand moved to cup her cheek.

"I know you'll use this against me," she moaned against his mouth "but...I couldn't resist you if I tried."

"I couldn't either," he hummed, nibbling on her lip.

"But alas, I have to go and please the big Broadway producer." she sighed.

"I thought you only pleased me?" he asked, grinning.

"You're the only one who'd have me." she stated, overly dramatic.

"You are a sexy woman, I can't possibly believe that men don't worship you."

"Wouldn't you be jealous if this was the case?"

He growled and pulled her closer to him. "I would be extremely jealous. I would need to prove to the others that you're mine."

She was slightly turned on by his firmness but laughed it off.

"Don't ever do that, it'd only look ridiculous. Although, I have to admit that I'm intrigued by how you would prove to the others that I'm yours?"

He moved his mouth to her neck and nipped and kissed until a hickey appeared.

"First, I would need to mark you," he then lowered his mouth to her breast and bit her nipple "Then I would need to make you scream my name in pleasure..."

"Niles!" she squealed at his actions and felt her nipples stiffen.

"See, it's working." he grinned and kissed her.

"Anything else you'd have to do?" she asked, kissing him more passionately than intended.

"Make you beg for more," he explained, cupping her breast.

"I'd never beg," she replied haughtily.

"Are you challenging me?" he asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"It's not exactly a challenge when I already know that it won't happen." she commented with an evil grin.

"Challenge accepted," and he began to take her nipple in his mouth and tease it.

"Niles!" she elicited a yelp that soon turned into a moan, as she breathlessly continued "We don't have time..."

He hummed against her breast as his hand moved lower, but stopped when he heard Maxwell calling him and groaned in frustration.

"I told you.." C.C. mocked, but her eyes were dark with desire and her chest was rising and falling rapidly.

"I hate you," he grinned.

"I love you." she replied gently.

He kissed her and groaned when his name was called for the second time.

"Looks like you have to go, lover." she said, purposefully brushing his package with her hand.

"Witch," he grinned, jumping out of bed to get dressed.

"Are you going to bring me breakfast?" she asked, stretching in bed and closing her eyes again.

"I'm not your butler," he grinned, fumbling with his tie.

"Yeah, I sort of expected that answer." she grumbled.

"If you're really hungry you could always visit me in the kitchen," he said, kissing her and then went to put on his shoes.

She nodded, but didn't move.

"I'm coming!" Niles called, when he heard his name for the third time and placed a kiss on her bare leg, winking at her playfully.

After a while she got out of bed and went for a shower, mentally noting that she needed some of her shampoo at his place. Then she got dressed and headed down to the kitchen. Niles was nowhere in sight but entered a few minutes later, mumbling something under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked, grinning.

"He wants me to go to Wal Mart...for a shaving cream. He says that it's a special one and he wants it..." Niles complained, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you know what he's like." she shrugged, walking to the fridge to get out some milk.

"Well yes, but this is downright ridiculous." he muttered, throwing off his apron.

She watched it all rather amusedly and took a sip of the milk, before walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"I could come with you?" she smiled.

"Well, ok... but don't you have work to do?"

"Shit," she cursed, shaking her head "What's happening to me? Next thing I know I'll be a regular Hausfrau."

"Then you can stay at home and chat with Fran all day long."

"Don't even joke about that," she said sharply "I'd miss my work too much."

"Are you still coming or not?" he grinned, throwing on his jacket.

"Give me one minute!"

She quickly went into the dining room, offering some excuse to Maxwell and then returned, smiling.

"What did you just do?"

"Found a way to go with you," she said innocently "Now come on, before his dense mind catches on."

He chuckled and took her hand as they headed out via the backdoor.


	17. Chapter 17

**Good evening Wal Mart shoppers!;) Well, this is really more a quickie, but I hope you enjoy it still. Meanwhile, this is probably the last update for a while, as I'm on vacation for a week. (and not entirely sure yet about my Internet options etc.) But there's lots more to come! Leave a review, please. :)**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are ours...we just love to play with em!;)  
**

Chapter 17:

"So on the way back you have to drop me off at the theatre." C.C. finished explaining as they walked into Wal Mart.

"Alright," he nodded, looking at the piece of paper on which he had written the name of the shaving cream "Now to look for this..."

She followed him as he searched through the aisles, but then got distracted when she noticed the clothes section.

"I'll be over there!" she said, motioning with her finger.

He nodded and continued his search. C.C. busied herself rifling through the clothes and grinned when she saw a pair of underwear she liked, because it gave her an idea. Niles, in the meantime, was becoming irritated when he didn't find the cream. Finally he gave up and settled for an inferior brand and then went looking for her.

"C.C.?"

She heard him and stuck out her head from one of the changing cabins, grinning at him and gesturing for him to come inside.

"What is it?" he asked, standing by the curtain.

She slowly slid it to the side a bit so that he could see her breasts that were pushed up by the bra she was trying on.

"What do you think?"

"They...I mean...it looks great," he swallowed.

Really?" she asked, in pretend surprise and leaned forward a bit to give him an even better view "Well, what do you think of these panties to go with it?" and she held them in front of his nose.

"C.C.," he growled and stepped into the changing cabin.

"Yes? Should I put them on?" she smiled at the expression on his face.

"I need to see the whole set together, of course." he nodded.

She slowly stripped out of her pants and then hooked her fingers in her panties and even more slowly took them off. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and he kissed her, roughly pulling her against him.

"I have to try these on now." She kissed him briefly, still in a playful mood, and picked the panties up, turning around.

"These look sexy enough on you," he purred, pulling her back against him and cupped her breasts, while nipping on her neck.

She moaned when she felt his arousal pressed against her, while he continued his assault. She then turned around and hastily undid his pants and let them, together with his boxers, drop to the floor. He moved his head to her breasts, while lifting her up against the wall, wrapping her legs around him and thrusting inside her. She gasped when her naked body came in contact with the cold mirror and muffled her moans in his shoulder. He nearly came there and then when he watched the reflection of both their bodies moving in unison. She kissed him and sighed against his lips, clenching her walls around him whenever he was fully inserted in her. He kissed her deeply and increased the speed, feeling his climax coming while she squeezed his ass, close to the edge herself. He threw his head back and increased his speed when her orgasm triggered his, while she bit down on his shoulder, trying not to cry out in ecstasy. He buried his face in her neck and tried to control his breathing.

"So should I keep the bra?" she chuckled softly.

"Yes, you should." he grinned, kissing her.

She returned the kiss and then put her pants back on.

"You are the most exciting lover I've ever had," she commented, taking off her bra "And I've done quite a lot of...things..."

"Really?" he asked in surprise, putting his boxers and pants back on.

"What part don't you believe?" she challenged, raising an eyebrow, while getting fully dressed and checking her hair in the mirror.

"I do believe you... I just now feel like I should know them."

"Oh, nothing beats this," she reassured him "it weren't so much the locations as the...things we did...in bed..."

"You should give me some pointers then when we get back." he purred, pulling her against him.

"I'm not sure you'd like it," she replied easily and kissed him.

"What? It couldn't be that bad," he grinned, raising his eyebrows "or is that just the problem?"

"I...there are things involved, " she blushed, picking up the underwear she's going to buy and stepped out of the changing cabin.

"Kinky..." he followed her.

"Yes..." she trailed off, turning around to scrutinize him "How many women have you been with, Niles?"

"Well, my dating life wasn't so successful these last years," he stopped walking "I think three."

"Ever? In your whole life?"

He blushed a bit in embarrassment and walked past her. "Well, yes..."

"Why didn't it last?" she asked curiously and a bit jealous.

"Well, different reasons..." and he joined the queue at the check-out.

"But they were actual relationships, weren't they?" she asked, placing her underwear on the conveyor belt.

"Well yes, but they didn't last very long..."

"Mmh," she nodded, adding quietly "I haven't had a relationship since college."

"Not one?" he asked, noticing her discomfort while he paid for their things.

"Well, there was...sex..." she shifted nervously.

"And now there's love." he warmly told her, smiling at her and squeezed her hand.

"And sex," she amended, grinning.

"Come on," he chuckled and they walked outside.

"Were they good, Niles?" she questioned, still thinking about his relationships.

"Like any other failed relationships, I guess." he shrugged.

"Did they make you happy?" she pressed.

"What's with the questions? I guess at that moment in time..."

"Ok," she nodded, wrapping her arms around him.

He hugged her back and then continued on to the car, opening the door for her. She was fairly quiet during the car-ride, still processing the information.

"So, the theatre?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes, work's calling."


	18. Chapter 18

**I wanted to update lol but it's only a tiny little bit. There will be more soon though. If you want? Let us know!;)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not ours.  
**

Chapter 18:

After a long day C.C. returned to the Sheffield mansion, eager to join everyone for dinner.

"Hello, Hello!" she announced and Niles smiled at her "Is there enough for one more?"

"Well, I bought a new bag of kibble." Niles grinned, serving her some dinner.

"Oh good servant, always looking out for my little Chester." she grinned back.

The food he had prepared was delicious and she was having serious trouble not to compliment his skills in front of everyone else.

"So Maxwell, how did everything go your end today?"

"Everything went well," he replied, taking a bite "I managed to get some contracts done...and at the theatre?"

She ate some more and chewed pensively. "The set looks beautiful and the costume designer did a fantastic job. But the choreographer... well, let's just say, he knows what he's doing NOW."

"C.C.," Max exclaimed while Niles grinned "you didn't strangle the man again, did you?"

"I never strangled anyone," she muttered sharply, eyes blazing "besides, he had it coming."

At this Niles couldn't help but chuckle while Max just sighed.

"Might have to tie you down too one day, Butler Boy," she tried with the old aloofness, even though she had instantly softened upon his reaction "see if you'll still be laughing then."

"Counting on it, Babs." he winked and Maxwell choked on his drink.

She shook her head at Niles but a smile was playing on her lips, then she continued to eat and set her cutlery down once she was everyone was done he began to clear the table and C.C. rose to her feet to help him, carrying the dirty plates into the kitchen and placing them in the sink. He walked to her and felt her forehead, but she merely smacked his arm.

"If I hear you complain..." she threatened.

He held his hands up defensively but was still smirking.

"You should watch your tongue in front of Maxwell." she scolded, grabbing his shirt to pull him closer for a kiss.

"I thought you enjoyed my tongue," he smirked, kissing her.

She glared at him and then deepened the kiss until their tongues met.

"Like this I do..."

He grinned and pulled away, beginning to fill the dishwasher.

"So, I have go back home today." she mentioned while helping him "You know, where I actually have fresh clothes... this back and forth is becoming a bit of a nuisance."

"So no baby by my side?" he pouted, at which she laughed.

"You could always come with me?"

"Now that's a plan," he smiled and finished filling the dishwasher.

"I have nothing but alcohol there though," she laughed at that.

"Well, I could take some whipped cream from the fridge along?"

"Do not tempt me," she purred.

"And what if I want to?"

"You actually have whipped cream?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and then added quietly "How about some chocolate sauce?"

"I have that too," he said, clasping his arms around her.

"Good," she nipped on his earlobe "how long do you still have to work?"

"I'm done," he announced, looking around the kitchen.

"I'll get my coat," she smiled.

"I'll get the toppings."

"Meet you at the front door," and she kissed him.

He nodded and grabbed the toppings from the fridge and then followed her. She extracted her coat from the closet and put it on and he did the same.

"Ready?"

"Yes," she nodded and opened the door walking outside "are we hailing a taxi?"

"Nope," and he extracted the town car keys and went to open it.


End file.
